


Death Note: Switched

by AnotherLostSoul



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Light Is Not Kira, Angst with a Happy Ending, Completely AU, Crush at First Sight, Drama & Romance, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epilogue, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, L is a model, Light is L, Light's got it bad and Ryuzaki is a tease, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misa is a derranged but intelligent Kira, Model becomes a Detective? Why not?, Murder Mystery, Mutual Pining, Ryuzaki is too smart for his own good, Separations, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Time Skips, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherLostSoul/pseuds/AnotherLostSoul
Summary: What if Light was the world's greatest Detective, Ryuzaki was a model who found a Death Note and Misa Amane was Kira?
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 65
Kudos: 159





	1. Death Note?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know there's been loads of memes on tumblr where the characters get their roles switched up and even a few fics about it too. 
> 
> I wanted to put my spin on it and I am really excited about it! A few things I should mention so this story makes sense:
> 
> In this AU a Death Note user cannot kill another Death Note user. That's kinda important for plot reasons. 
> 
> Ryuzaki (L) is known as Ryuzaki because it would just be confusing if his name was the same title Light uses! 
> 
> Misa is actually going to be SMART and PETTY in this, not to mention 100% unhinged, obsessive and pretty much a dangerous mofo. Misa's character will be nothing like her canon character. 
> 
> Ryuzaki's character will be sort of based on his canon character. Hes still going to be stubborn and a bit of a dick, but I intend for him to be softer and more empathatic as well. 
> 
> Light, well, Light is going to love candy (not to the level of canon L and his sugar addiction though) and is going to mostly maintain his canon characteristics of being cunning, sly and able to run rings around people. 
> 
> So, basically, everything is going to be switched up and upside down and I really hope it works! 
> 
> If you are looking for canon compliance, you ain't gonna find it here! Also, as a side note, Rem is *not* a pedophile... (Omg, why am I even having to write that disclaimer???) 
> 
> As always, Let me know what you think, I love hearing from you guys! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuzaki finds the Death Note and meets the infamous L...

Ryuzaki Lawliet was nearly 18 when he found the small, black notebook lying in a puddle. Normally he wouldn't have bothered to have picked up such things, but the title of the notebook intrigued him as it was illuminated briefly by the headlights of a passing car. 

"Death Note?" He mumbled as he bent down to pick it up. English was a common enough language in Japan but usually it was bungled in a way Westerner's like him affectionately termed as 'Engrish'

Ryuzaki grimaced in distaste as he picked up the notebook and shook it free of water. His eyes widened as the thing suddenly became bone dry in his hands. He felt a chill creep down his spine and his breath hitched in his throat. 

Was it his imagination or did it feel like he was being _watched_ … 

"Shit, it really has been a long day…" Ryuzaki chuckled weakly, trying to convince himself that had not just happened and tiredness was making him over react. He walked towards a street lamp and opened it up. It was definitely dry, his gloves would have been soaked by now. "Well, fuck…" he skim read a few of the rules on how to use it and bit his lip in amusent. Whoever took the time and effort to write this prank book must be kicking themselves they'd lost it.

Feeling a little uneasy but not willing to let it go, Ryuzaki shoved it into his messenger bag and continued his walk towards the car waiting for him. His loveable but idiotic manager, Matsuda Touta, was dozing with his head on the dash, but he knew as soon as he opened the door he'd be raring to go. No doubt to drill him about his latest ad campaign. All he wanted to do was sleep, but it was only 10 pm. When you were a world renowned model, that meant your working day was far from over. 

_'The money's good and all… but is it worth it?'_ Ryuzaki thought as he trudged over to the car. He'd always been called 'striking' from a young age. His stark white skin, dark ebony, feathery hair and huge grey eyes had garnered a lot of attention. It was only when his parents died and he found himself trapped in the foster care system did he decide to use his looks as a way out of it. 

At 13 he was snapped up and signed on the spot and now, nearly five years later, he hadn't looked back. His face (and body) was on billboards from Tokyo to Paris, and a thousand places in between. 

Ryuzaki quickened his walk as the hairs on the back of his neck prickled. Definitely being watched. Probably a creep trying to pick him up or ask for an autograph. He quickly clambered into the car and slammed the door shut, jolting Matsuda awake. 

"Huh? What?!"

"It's me, Idiot" Ryuzaki greeted sourly, "Nice that you had the time to nap. I've been poked and prodded for the last two hours and the director came onto me. _Again_! Can you believe that?!"

Matsuda could believe it because that director was well known for being a sleaze. No wonder Ryuzaki was in such a grumpy mood. He smiled as he rummaged for the extra large iced coffee in the mini fridge. As expected, Ryuzaki's eyes lit up as he reached for his drink. 

_'This is why I keep him around'_ Ryuzaki thought as he took a long sip. It tasted like heaven, caffeinated, chocolatey heaven. 

"Mmm" Ryuzaki sighed and sprawled out across the back seat, "That's better. What a night. Matsuda, what else is on my schedule?" he asked, hoping beyond hope that for once he could have an early night. The tabloids were raving about his new penchant for wearing 'eyeliner'

 _'Ha! If only they knew it's fucking exhaustion!'_ He smirked wryly at the thought. As soon as he'd established himself in Tokyo he would slow things down. Only a few more weeks until Tokyo Fashion show. He could do a few more weeks as long as he had his determination and a steady supply of Iced Coffee. 

Matsuda flustered and whipped out Ryuzaki's appointment diary. His face fell and Ryuzaki sighed. 

"What?"

"You… uh, have a drink scheduled with Mr Souichiro Yagami? Remember you offered to give him an interview as part of his Police Departments fundraiser?"

"Fuck" Ryuzaki slouched in his seat, unable to resist giving a pout of dislleasure. Still, it was for charity and Yagami had been quite pleasant and apologetic on the phone when they'd made the schedule. He didn't even finish work till 10 and he could certainly appreciate the hard work of the police force. He'd relied on them more times than he'd like to admit recently. Maybe Tokyo just had a disproportionate level of psychos and creeps to other cities? 

_'He's the chief of police. It's a good PR opportunity for me and it benefits charity. I might be tired but I'm not that much of an asshole. Still, I'm pretty certain he's going to try and grill me over those girls who died. It's all anyone is talking about. I don't blame him, two birds one stone and all that. Best just to get it over and done with'_

"Okay, let's go then" Ryuzaki strapped himself in and took another long draught of coffee, "But you better not be expecting me to be up at Seven to go jogging tomorrow Matsuda!"

Matsuda tittered nervously. Managing Ryuzaki was a job that should come with a health warning, but somehow he'd managed these last five years. Perhaps a bit of leniency was the best route? Ryuzaki had been working very hard lately… 

"Okay! It's not like you need to go jogging every day, you're in great shape" Matsuda soothed as he put the car into drive. "Have a break tomorrow, Ryuzaki, you've earned it!"

Ryuzaki perked up at that and settled back in his seat for the ride across town. He realised he was idly drumming his fingers against his bag and he felt a sudden urge to take out the notebook to look at it again. 

_'I'm being silly. It's just a joke'_ he snatched his hand away from the bag and closed his eyes. By his estimation he had at least thirty minutes before he got to the wine bar he was meeting the Chief of Police and his assistant at. Plenty of time for a cat nap… 

******************

Light sighed as he adjusted his wig and glasses. He abhorred entering the public domain but the opportunity to observe and subtly grill one of Tokyo's up and coming models was too good to pass up. 

He would be posing as his father's assistant and would do his best to try and charm the boy into opening up about the modeling agencies in Tokyo. Three models had been found at their homes, all had died of heart attacks and all had been deemed 'fit and healthy' just weeks before their deaths. Foul play was suspected but the police had nothing to go on. Hence, they had asked L to step in. 

Light was the World's Greatest Detective (otherwise known as L) and he knew instantly something wasn't adding up with these 'deaths'. Usually he took on bigger, more complex cases, but the curiosity of three 20 something's of the same occupation dying of heart attacks on the same night had captured his attention. There was no way it was a coincidence. His initial suspicion was that someone, most likely linked to the modeling world, was poisoning the victims. He'd find out for certain in the morning when their autopsies had been conducted. 

His father provided the perfect cover he needed for when he had no choice but to engage with the public. He could blend into the background as 'Asahi' and silently gather the information he wanted. Souichiro worked on his behalf and was known as 'Watari' when he liaised with law enforcement agencies around the world. Souichiro and Light Yagami, at first appearances, seemed to be little more than a father/son partnership of highly prized detectives. The reality was more complex by far. 

"Ready, Light?" Souichiro asked as he pulled on his jacket, careful not to disturb the bugs planted on him. 

"As I'll ever be" Light grumbled in reply. The wine bar was only a few blocks away from the Police department so they decided to walk. It was a bitterly cold night and Light again found himself wishing he could be anywhere but on his way to sweet talk a model. He wasn't good at sweet talk. Hell, he wasn't good at talk! 

All too soon he found himself at the trendy wine bar. Souichiro displayed his pass and they were admitted without quarrel. Light glanced around the sleek interior as they walked down a chrome staircase. Dark, sultry and oozing sophistication, this was the place the wealthy and elite came to burn their money and let off some steam. 

Almost without thinking, Light clocked every camera and escape route. He'd been trained for his position as L since he was a child. 

"Two o clock" Light murmured, his eyes landing on the young model and his manager waiting for them. Light could see why he was considered so attractive. His coloring was quite striking and he carried himself with a certain grace that was visible, even from across a crowded room. 

The model turned his swan-like neck and Light felt a spark of something race through him as dark eyes met his. ' _Ryuzaki Lawliet'_ Light thought, his lips parting into an empty, social smile. 

"Yagami-San! Ashai-San!" Matsuda sprung out of his seat and bowed deeply as he greeted them. Politely, Ryuzaki rose and bowed that pretty dark haired of his. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Yagami-San" Ryuzaki smiled thinly at the Detective. "Please sit down and order what you like. I've got a tab here"

' _Course you do'_ Light thought as he took his seat directly opposite Ryuzaki. With his wig, contact lenses, professional grade prohestic nose and fake-beard to distort any facial recognition software that might be in use, Light was confident he was completely unrecognizable. He wouldn't, couldn't, risk his anonymity. 

"Hello" Ryuzaki smiled politely at the somewhat odd looking man sat before you. "You are… Asahi-San?"

Light lowered his voice and smiled widely, drawing on every ounce of acting talent he possessed. "Sure am. I'm a big fan, Lawliet-San" 

Ryuzaki smiled and thanked him in that polite but uninterested way celebrities often did. Light sipped at his champagne as Souichiro began to question Ryuzaki about his charity work and the upcoming Tokyo fashion week. Light noted the model had stuck to coffee with wry amusement. No doubt the boy had drank champagne before but it seemed he wasn't willing to do so in front of two cops. Smart. 

As they talked, Asahi scribbled down their dialogue in messy shorthand. He couldn't care less about Ryuzaki's aspiration to be the first western model to win the coveted trophy of 'Top model'. He couldn't care less about those sparkling, expressive eyes and that perfectly upturned nose either. 

Not a single bit… Ryuzaki laughed at something Matsuda said and it sounded like bells. Light felt his stomach do a funny little flip and wondered if the candy he'd eaten earlier didn't agree with him. 

' _Jesus, Light_ ' Light scolded himself as he cleared his throat and shuffled his papers. What was wrong with him? He usually never even noticed what someone looked like unless it was for investigative purposes. At 24, he'd consigned himself as Asexual. Uninterested and too busy for such fleeting fancies. The boy had a pretty face. So what? 

"Ashai-San?"

Light lifted his shadowed eyes to Ryuzaki. "I apologize, I was in a world of my own. What did you say, Lawliet-San?"

Ryuzaki smiled, this time showing a hint of sharp canines and perfect, white teeth. Light knew it was a genuine ~~and rather cute~~ smile. 

"I asked if you would like another drink?" He wasn't sure why, but Ryuzaki felt oddly drawn to the odd looking, quiet young man. 

"No, thank you, I'm driving" Light demurred. Souichiro shot Light a knowing look and Light smiled blandly. Yes, he knew he'd lost concentration for a moment but clearly he was only human when it came to Lawliet's charms. 

Souichiro expertly steered the topic towards the tragedy of the three deaths by asking how the modeling world was taking the news.

"It depends, really. A lot of models and directors are blaming drug complications. Using speed to keep your weight down and energy levels up are uncommon but do happen in the industry, and as an ambassador for models I feel it's my duty to tell the truth and not white-wash that fact as some would prefer. It's the same as binging and purging, that can lead to fatal heart complications and there is speculation those reasons caused the deaths of the three models" Ryuzaki spoke slowly and carefully. He was known (and equally loved and hated) for his forthright manner, but even he knew he was treading on thin ice here. If he told the truth (that being most models were pushed to diet until they had bones poking through their skin) he'd run the risk of being dropped from his labels. He'd come to far for that to happen. Still, he felt compelled to test something. "May I say something off record to you?" He added, noting the way Souichiro turned towards him slightly. Almost as if he was trying to record him… 

Souichiro nodded, noting the way Light's eyes flicked to Ryuzaki expectantly. 

"I've read that L is involved in investigating the deaths. I've been an admirer of L's for years and I'm pretty certain they wouldn't intervene in such a case unless foul play was suspected. I knew one of the girls, Annabella, and the girl I knew didn't purge, stayed clear from drugs and was really making a name for herself. She was my friend and I miss her… " Ryuzaki took a small sip of overly sweet coffee, finding it suddenly bitter on his tongue. "I think they were murdered and I think unless L finds out who did it and how they did it, more models are going to end up dead. I'd argue they were poisoned, personally, because three young women of the same vocation don't just die of random heart attacks on the same night. I don't believe in coincidence"

"Ryuzaki!" Matsuda squawked. "God, can you _please_ not use that in the interview?"

Ryuzaki quirked an eyebrow. "I did stipulate I was saying that off record, Matsuda, so chill out. Legally they can't use what I just said"

 _'Sharp. Very sharp. It seems you have brains as well as beauty'_ Light was equal parts impressed, intrigued and suspicious. 

"What would you say if I told you we were agents working for L?" Light asked, surprising Souichiro by his sudden change of tack. 

"I wouldn't be surprised in the slightest and would be rather flattered" Ryuzaki smiled brightly, drawing Light's eyes to the dimples either side of those plush lips. "I might be just a model, Asahi-San, but I have a brain in my head and I know how to use it. You're both wearing wires and I can only conclude you either have ulterior motives that do not involve charity for this interview or you suspect me of knowing or being your killer"

"Whaaat?" Matsuda yelled, "Ryuzaki is not who you're looking for!"

Ryuzaki rolled his eyes. "Please sit down, Matsuda" Matsuda sat back down, but grabbed Ryuzaki's schedule to prove where he was and when. Ryuzaki seemed utterly unconcerned at the accusations, something that intrigued Light immensely. In his experience, only the most arrogant of criminals or those who were truly innocent of what they were accused looked like that. 

Souichiro glanced at Light for an indication of where he wanted to take this. He hadn't expected Ryuzaki to be as sharp as he was, nor to be able to see through their carefully constructed plot to get close to a popular model to investigate the industry. The charity charade was seamless and several other models had already given their interviews to 'do their bit' and none of them had been any wiser they were being probed for information. 

"I would have preferred if you had just asked for my assistance" Ryuzaki continued in a bored sounding drawl, "But I will offer it nonetheless. Your suspicion of me will soon prove false, and as I've done nothing wrong, I have nothing to be afraid of. I want justice for Annabella and I want to feel safe again."

Matsuda smiled sadly at that, because Ryuzaki really didn't feel safe anymore. None of the more astute models did. If only he could get Ryuzaki to agree to a personal bodyguard… 

Light narrowed his eyes. Either this boy was a consummate liar and actor or he was telling the truth. 

Either way, Ryuzaki had officially become a person of interest. ~~And not just because he was pretty…~~

Souichiro concluded the interview soon after and Ryuzaki willingly handed over his contact details to them with a big yawn.

"Nice meeting you, Agents of L" Ryuzaki purred seductively as he and Matsuda rose from their seats, eyes lingering on Light for one long moment "I hope I can assist you in future. If you'll excuse me, it's been a long day"

Once they'd left, Souichiro shot his son a wry look. "Care to tell me what that was about?" 

Light traced his lip with his thumb, already deep in thought as possibilities, percentages and sparkling eyes and dimples warred for space inside his mind. 

"I think… Lawliet-San is wasted as a model. He'd make a fine detective…" Light's lips quirked into a grin as he imagined utilizing such a mind. Yes, he suspected Lawliet would be a valuable potential asset indeed… 

Souichiro arched a brow. "You suspect he is involved?"

Light shrugged, not willing to divulge anything until he'd had the time to process what he had learnt and analyze each answer Ryuzaki had given him thoroughly. He'd have his voice tested too, for any signs of nervousness and inflections that could denote guilt (not that he picked up on any) 

Light was, for the first time in his career, oddly dumbfounded by someone. Ryuzaki's intelligence and inside knowledge made him look guilty as sin. But the innocence in those wide eyes, the way he'd willingly handed over his details and the way his voice stayed steady throughout… 

Well they spoke of someone who was telling the truth. 

"Curious. Very curious, Lawliet" Light mused as he toyed with the rim of Ryuzaki's wine glass. He took a sample of the boy's DNA (just in case) and lost himself in thoughts as his father sighed at him. 

' _Of all the times for him to develop a crush it has to be now'_ Souichiro thought wryly. He was old but he wasn't blind. He'd seen the way Light's eyes had lingered on the boy's face. There was an attraction there, something he wasn't u sed to seeing from Light. 

Ill-advised attraction aside, the question was, was Lawliet the murderer they were looking for? And if he wasn't… who was? 


	2. Not as Planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuzaki and Light meet up again and the attraction, and intrigue, between them grows. Meanwhile, Misa Amane has a bad day when Ryuzaki refuses to die and Ryuzaki is in for a shock when he picks up the Death Note again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really enjoying the dynamic between L and Light (or Light and Ryuzaki!) In this fic, I hope you are too! 
> 
> They're gonna pine and tease and torment one another for quite a few chapters yet!

When he eventually got home it was half twelve and Ryuzaki was beyond exhausted. He managed to undress and brush his teeth before he collapsed on his bed, fast asleep before his head even hit the pillow. 

The Shinigami watching over him shook her head. This young human was working himself to exhaustion. After Gelus had died to protect him, Rem felt it was her duty to watch over him in his stead, and it seemed Ryuzaki Lawliet would require a lot of watching over. 

Ryuzaki Lawliet had been destined to die tonight. He was supposed to have been stabbed to death by a crazed fan but Gelus, hopelessly in love with the human, had interceded and saved his life but had sacrificed his own in the process. 

_'Then there is the matter of the other Death Note user. The one targeting models. At least you are free from harm now. As long as you own the Death Note your name cannot be written down by another Death Note wielder'_

Rem sighed as she wondered why she had gotten herself into this mess. Ryuzaki had already attracted the attention of L and his brash, open manner and penchant to talk about things that shouldn't be talked about would undoubtedly lead him into trouble. L already suspected Ryuzaki of a certain level of involvement, Rem was certain about that. 

_'But… he also has an attraction to you. That attraction could be the key in keeping you safe and happy. It is what Gelus would have wanted_ ' a plan formed in the Shinigami's mind and she smiled. Yes, it was of imperative importance that Ryuzaki and Light meet again, and soon… 

******************

On the other side of Tokyo, a beautiful blonde girl sat at her desk and idly twirled the pen in her hand. It was all well and good killing her competitors but she wanted more. She wanted to cause a stir in the world the likes of which had never been seen before. 

She was Misa Amane and she was far more than just a pretty face. She was the one who could kill anyone in the world just by looking at them and writing their names down. 

Misa hummed as she considered who else to write. She knew L was interested in the murders but she was confident they had nothing to go on. The modeling world suspected foul play but no one was brave enough to point fingers. Just who could make young, relatively healthy people die of sudden heart attacks anyway? 

' _That's right. I can!'_ Misa giggled as she chose one more name. A newcomer to Tokyo, and one already pegged to win Tokyo Fashion week's most prestigious award. Misa scrolled through NyEx Agencies until she found him. 

Ryuzaki Lawliet, nearly 18 and with skin so fair you'd think he'd never set foot outside before. 

"Sorry, Sweetie, nothing personal" Misa trilled as she scribbled down his name. It would certainly give L something to think about since all of her previous victims had been women. With Ryuzaki eliminated she closed her Death Note and sighed contentedly. Those four had been the only real competition she had. The rest of the models were safe as long as they didn't challenge her. Misa shorted at the thought, she knew she was stunning with her golden hair and changeable eyes. None of them could challenge her. 

"Finished already?"

Misa turned to Ryuk with a seductive smile on her lips. "Yes. There was only one more I needed to eliminate. Now I think it's time I looked to a new venture. Something more challenging…"

Ryuk cackled, his eyes glowing in delight as Misa twirled her pen and opened up a new browser. "Hmm. Criminals…Now that really would get L's attention, wouldn't it…?"

Misa decided she'd sleep on her idea and began getting ready for bed. With Ryuzaki dead she had a feeling she'd sleep like a baby… 

The next day, however, Misa was in for a rude awakening when Ryuzaki strolled into the room for their shared photo shoot. 

_'What?! But… how can this be? I spelt his name right!'_ Misa fought to keep the panic off her face as Ryuzaki cooly greeted her. 

"M-morning, Lawliet-San" Misa smiled sweetly, playing the awkward dumb blonde card she usually used to keep under people's radar, "How are you?"

"Fine. Tired" Ryuzaki yawned then gave her a slightly warmer smile, "Much like you, huh?"

Misa blushed. She had skipped her usual skin care regime that morning, "I guess. It's hard to sleep with all the speculation going on at the moment"

Ryuzaki nodded and helped himself to one of the iced coffees he always demanded by ready for him at morning shoots. "I know" Ryuzaki seemed uncomfortable about the change in conversation. "I'm sure L will solve it"

Misa bit her lip to hide her smirk. ' _We'll see about that!'_ "I'm sure they will" she cooed, "Are you excited about today's shoot?"

Ryuzaki shrugged. "Not particularly. Today was supposed to be my morning off" he grumbled as he began rifling through the outfits hanging up. He tutted at a few gaudy, glittery shirts. He hated Christmas campaigns. It wasn't even Autumn yet! 

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sweetie" Misa ensured to sound genuinely put out for him, "Being a top model is tough, huh?"

"Sometimes…" Ryuzaki gave another little shrug, his large grey eyes fixed on Misa's face as he held up a hideous green and red monstrosity of a dress. "Especially when you have to wear that thing as part of the job" Ryuzaki seemed amused at Misa's wince. 

_'Why aren't you dead?!'_

Misa sighed. It just wasn't her day today, was it?

******************

Light popped a fizzy sweet in his mouth and chewed it slowly, enjoying the sour tang on his tongue. His mind was going a mile a minute and he felt buzzed on theories and deductions. 

He'd come to the conclusion that the young women had not been poisoned, at least not by any poison currently known to science, and that they had all apparently died of natural cardiac failure. Light read and then reread the autopsy reports but nothing stood out as unusual. 

"Watari" Light sighed softly, "I'd like you to arrange for me to meet Lawliet-San again"

Souichiro rolled his eyes. Alone, Light called him 'Dad' but when they were in public he used his alias. "Don't you think you have more pressing concerns than organizing a _date_?"

Light widened his eyes innocently. "Watari! That is _not_ what I'm doing. I've decided I'm going to ask Lawliet-San to work for me. He moves in circles I cannot easily access. He speaks to models and directors daily. If he agrees to wear wires and report anything suspicious to me, why, that would help my investigation tremendously. I'm rather offended you think I'm planning a date when I'm merely outsourcing a new employee" Light sniffed haughtily as he popped another candy in his mouth. 

Souichiro knew better. He suspected that Light's desire to have Lawliet work for them (not to mention keep him close to monitor him) was genuine but what was also genuine was his son's attraction to the model. Someone in the office had mentioned Ryuzaki earlier and Light's ears had pricked up at the name. Not to mention the fact he had frowned rather unhappily when the man shared his desire to 'Fuck that boy into the mattress'. 

"Very well, I will contact Lawliet-San, but I would appreciate you telling me if he is a suspect or not"

"Of course he is. Everyone linked to the modeling industry is currently a suspect. Lawliet is just a _useful_ one"

Deciding he would have to be satisfied with yet another vague answer, Souichiro excused himself to contact Ryuzaki. 

Perhaps it was fate, for the young model just happened to be nearby finishing up a shoot. Ryuzaki asked if he and 'Asahi' would like to join him and his manager for lunch so they could discuss Souichiro's proposal to work for L. 

Naturally, Souichiro agreed. It wasn't until he'd hung that he realised Ryuzaki had strongly hinted he knew they were not just agents of L. 

"I believe Lawliet-San is aware of your identity" Souichiro murmured as they walked to the Italian restaurant Ryuzaki had invited them to. 

Light arched an eyebrow. That was surprisingly fast. ' _Definitely got potential as a Detective. His deductive skills are remarkable.'_

They entered the restaurant and Light's eyes lit up as he spotted Ryuzaki and his manager sat in a corner both. Ryuzaki was wearing a trendy leather jacket and sunglasses, but he was smiling and signing a few autographs for a bunch of blushing schoolgirls. 

"You're so cute, Ryuzaki-San!" 

"Thank you, that's so kind of you to say" Ryuzaki returned in perfect Japanese, "I hope you don't mind, but I have a lunch engagement now"

The gaggle of girls bowed and scurried away, whispering and giggling as they hurried past Light and Souichiro. 

' _Oh to be a celebrity_ ' Light thought as Ryuzaki dropped his fake, killer-watt smile and slumped back down in his seat. He lifted his head and smirked at Light and Souichiro. 

"Oh, hello again"

' _Are you deliberately trying to provoke me?'_ Light thought as he sat down at the private booth. "Hello again, Ryuzaki-San" 

Ryuzaki arched a perfectly groomed eyebrow, "On first name basis already, are we?"

Light smiled, feeling oddly at ease with this model who may or may not be a murderer. "Well, this is our second meeting in as many days"

"True. Plus I believe Watari mentioned you wanting to work with me?"

Matsuda spat out his milkshake and whipped his head to Ryuzaki in shock. 

Light merely smirked. "What makes you think he's Watari?"

"Several reasons, but the main giveaway was that slight indentation on your nose, Asahi-San. You see, I'm a stickler for detail and I know a prosthetic when I see it. Also, I wear contacts sometimes and recognise the warp of light in your eyes. You are shielding your eye color, probably hair colour and you're wearing a fake nose. The fact that you have gone to such pains to distort your natural appearance hints strongly that you have something to hide." Ryuzaki leaned forward and tapped Light's nose. "I think you're L"

Souichiro hid his smile behind his glass at Light's wide eyed look. It wasn't often someone succeeded in surprising L. 

_'Well, an eye for an eye'_ Light leaned forward and tapped Ryuzaki's nose in return. "And I think you're a murderer"

As Matsuda had a full on breakdown, Ryuzaki simply giggled. "Oh _please_. No you don't. If you did you wouldn't just come out and say it. Unless you are trying to trip me up with disinformation. If you are then I am actually rather disappointed since you are way off the mark. I am not a murderer. I do want to assist you but I refuse to do so until my name is utterly cleared" Ryuzaki stood, surprising Light yet again considering they hadn't even ordered food yet. "So, why don't you think about that and get back to me. Good day, L" he dropped his voice to a whisper to address Light and Light felt that funny tingling in his stomach again. It definitely wasn't the candy then. It was Ryuzaki and that sultry purr of his that made him feel so perturbed. 

Matsuda, still somewhat shell-shocked, stumbled after Ryuzaki as he swept out of the restaurant. 

Light grinned at Souichiro. "I do believe I'm falling in love"

"Be serious, Light. Do you or do you not suspect him of killing those women?"

Light sighed. The game was up. "No. I don't believe he is the murderer. However, I do believe he knows the person responsible and that he is they key to solving this case. So I suppose I'd better think of a way to apologize to him and get him back on board… hmm" Light chuckled dryly, "Perhaps a show of trust is in order?"

Souichiro, who was well used to the unpredictable ways of his son, resisted the urge to roll his eyes for the fiftieth time that morning. He knew exactly what Light was planning. 

He was going to show his true face to Ryuzaki. 

_'Let's hope you know what you're doing, Light...'_

*********************

Later that day, Ryuzaki finished work and returned to his high-rise apartment complex. He had plans involving a bath, a few glasses of wine and a good book. 

He let himself in and flopped onto his sofa, letting out a long sigh as he draped an arm over his eyes. Two more weeks. He could manage two more weeks. 

_'Plus I might actually be working with **the** L soon!'_

Ryuzaki sat up and found his eyes drifting to his messenger bag. ' _Oh yeah_!' He got off the sofa and rummaged in his bag for the odd notebook he'd found. Might as well have a look through it and try and figure out who had actually created the thing. 

Perhaps it was due to the recent deaths but suddenly the notebook didn't seem so innocent. As Ryuzaki ran his eyes over the words 'if no cause of Death is specified the human whose name is written will die of a heart attack' he felt a cold chill run through his body. 

And then he looked up to see a tall, white, gaunt thing looming over him. 

And then he screamed… 


	3. R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuzaki meets Light once again and they join forces to track down Kira. Ryuzaki and Light are both stunned at what they find out about another and Rem comes to a realization of her own...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update for Y'all! Enjoy ❤

Ryuzaki had intended to let L stew for a few days but then the murders had started in earnest. Not models this time, but criminals. Ryuzaki followed the news and spoke at length with Rem until he'd finally come to one startling and horrifying conclusion:

The murderer was killing with a Death Note. He had a Death Note as well so if he told L this it would make him look guilty as sin. But he couldn't just keep this information to himself either, he would be aiding a murderer. 

Ryuzaki switched off his phone and spent nearly a week in isolation as he tried to decide what to do. Kira, as this murderer had been christened, was trending on Twitter and the whole world was ablaze with speculation and intrigue. 

"Rem" Ryuzaki sighed at the tall, skeletal figure that had somehow become a friend and confidant, "I need your advice. What do I do? Should I contact L and tell him what I know?"

"Yes" Rem nodded her head, already weighing up the pros and cons, "I will defend you, I promise. You are innocent and have not used the Death Note, I will speak to this L person on your behalf. I will… ensure you're safe, Ryuzaki, for Gelus"

Ryuzaki smiled at the Shinigami. It was crazy to think just a week ago he had been screaming and scrambling to get out of his apartment when he first saw her. Now she was an ally. Rem had told him the events that had led to him gaining ownership of the Death Note and Ryuzaki felt sorry for the poor creature. She clearly missed her friend Gelus and he owed the Shinigami a debt he could never repay. 

"Thank you, Rem. Alright then. Let's get this shit show on the road…" Ryuzaki ran a hand through his hair and reached for his phone to switch it back on. He'd told Matsuda he had a stomach bug and his manager had been understanding, if not a little cloying as he brought soup around for him every day. The Tokyo Fashion show was the last thing on his mind as he rang Watari. It was hard to concentrate on such frivolity when people were dying. Suddenly his aspirations to be a top model felt shallow now that he had the chance to make an actual difference to the world and help L. 

"Lawliet-San" Watari's smooth voice sounded surprised, "We haven't heard from you in-"

"I want to see L. In person. I have information for him regarding Kira" Ryuzaki spoke quickly, almost as if he just wanted to get the words said as soon as possible and before he could back out. "What I am going to tell you is going to sound insane, but I swear it's the truth. I don't know who Kira is but I know how they kill"

Static. Whispers. And then:

"Do you know the Park Hyatt?"

Ryuzaki rolled his eyes. He was a successful model. Of course he knew it. "Yes. When shall I meet you?"

Ryuzaki listened to Watari's instructions and ended the phone call, his heart pounding hard in his chest. He was going to meet L, in person, that afternoon… 

*****************

Light paced his hotel suite, a million questions buzzing around his brain like a swarm of angry wasps. What could Ryuzaki know that he hadn't already deduced? 

Was it possible Ryuzaki was Kira? And if so, why did that possibility make him so sad? 

_'I'll soon find out. Ryuzaki is due to arrive any minute_ ' Light actually felt nervous, something he wasn't used to feeling. He'd discarded his disguise and was wearing a sharp, tailored suit. If his father thought it was odd Light had chosen to wear his best cologne as well he didn't mention it. 

_'This is a huge risk I'm taking. Letting him see my face. Especially since this Kira seems to possess the ability to kill with just a name and a face… but my instincts are telling me it will be worth it. Ryuzaki is the key to solving this case. I have to take a chance with him'_

"He's here. I will collect him from the lobby"

"Thanks, Dad" Light attempted a smile, "Do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

Souichiro smiled thinly. "Yes, if your main objective is to solve the Kira case…"

Light lost his smile. That was his main objective but he couldn't refuse the attraction he had to Ryuzaki. He'd never felt an attraction to anyone before. Light watched Watari leave and wandered over to the tea set and candy on the coffee table. It was funny, because his stomach was churning that much he found he couldn't eat anything. 

The minutes ticked by until finally he heard the coded knock on the hotel room door that signaled his father's return. 

Light took a deep breath and bid his father and Ryuzaki to enter. 

Ryuzaki actually stopped dead in his tracks as he took in L's true appearance. 'Fuck! He's so hot!' was the first thing that crossed his mind, followed by _'God damn those eyes… that hair…. That physique. He should be a model!'_

"Ryuzaki" Light dipped his head, amused at Ryuzaki's slack-jawed expression, "It's a pleasure to meet you. Again"

Ryuzaki snapped his mouth closed. "S-same" he cleared his throat and shook his head. He was not going to embarrass himself further. He was here for an important reason. "I meant to contact you sooner, but I had some things I had to deal with first" 

"Of course. Sit down?" Light gestured to the couch. Ryuzaki looked at Rem before he walked to the couch and perched on the edge of it. "I'm nervous" he admitted as Watari poured the tea. 

"Why?" Light tilted his head, "We've spoken several times before"

Ryuzaki sighed. "I'm not nervous about that. I'm nervous about how you are going to react to what I tell you. I hope you are open minded, L"

Light smiled, "I'm as open minded as I need to be to get to the truth. So, why don't you tell me what you know?"

"Kira is killing by writing people's names in a notebook called a Death Note. They are the tools used by Shinigami to take human lives and sometimes end up in the hands of humans"

Souichiro raised his eyebrows and glanced at Light. Neither of them had pegged Ryuzaki as much of a joker. 

"...Death Notes" Light repeated slowly, eyes fixed on Ryuzaki's face. The boy looked completely serious. 

"Yes. I can prove it to you" Ryuzaki reached for his bag and produced a slim, black notebook. "I found this while walking home two weeks ago. I want to stipulate that I have not used it. And… be prepared to see Rem when you touch it"

Light narrowed his eyes. If this was a joke Ryuzaki was certainly going all out. "Rem?" He asked. 

"The Shinigami who is the original owner of this notebook. You cannot see her unless you've touched it" Ryzaki glanced at Souichiro, who had suddenly put a hand on his hip, his gun visible. "Please don't do that, Warari-San. I couldn't kill you even if I wanted to. I don't know your real names. You know mine. I am the one whose putting themselves at risk here" 

Rem stepped forward and rested a large hand on Ryuzaki's shoulder. Ryuzaki smiled. No, he was safe. Rem would protect him. "That isn't true. My Shinigami will protect me. Touch the Death Note and see for yourself"

Light held out his hand and Ryuzaki passed him the Death Note. Souichiro watched as Light's eyes ran up behind Ryuzaki and his lips parted, a small gasp of shock escaping him. Without hesitation, Souichiro reached to touch the Death Note as well. 

And had Sixty Two years of life experience blown out the window at the sight of a tall, white monster standing behind Ryuzaki, one of it's skeletal hands on the boy's shoulder. 

"Fuck me" Light finally whispered. "They exist"

Ryuzaki had to crack a smile at the curse. "They do, and I want to help you catch Kira. I… I am not a murder, L. I want to be more than just a model. I want to do some good. Will you let me help you catch Kira?"

Light smiled and extended his hand, "You already are more than just a model, Ryuzaki-San. Welcome to team L. You will need a codename if you are to work with myself and my asacoiates. You can be 'R'"

Ryuzaki turned to smile at Rem, "Hah, R for both of us"

Light's smile faltered a little as he felt that piercing golden stare settle on him. 

"If any harm behalfs Ryuzaki I will write down your name, L. I see it floating above your head"

Light swallowed thickly. It seemed he had a lot to learn about Death Notes and Shinigamis. He gestured towards the tea. "Please, help yourself. And I assure you, Rem-San, I have no intention of harming precious Ryuzaki"

Ryuzaki flushed vividly and Souichiro discreetly rolled his eyes at the sudden tension between the young men. 

"I'm glad to hear that, L" Rem seated herself, rather gracefully for a being that was seven and a half feet tall. "Now, shall we get started? I imagine you have a lot of questions"

 _'Millions of them_ ' Light thought as he nodded his head. He opened the Death Note and read the rules. Everything clicked. Heart attack. Forty seconds. A name and a face… 

******************

Misa pouted and flicked her long golden hair over one slim shoulder, her eyes sizzling as she stared moodily into the camera. 

"That's fantastic, Honey!"

Misa felt a smile tug at her lips at the praise but maintained her moody, sultry pout like a consulate professional. Even though Ryuzaki was still alive things were finally falling into place. Her contracts had almost doubled since those three girls had been removed from the competition and the world was abuzz with speculation about 'Kira the Savior'

' _Actually, Ryuzaki has made himself pretty scarce this week. I hope that stomach bug continues! I'll win the top prize for sure!'_

As Misa preened and pouted at the camera, Ryuk snickered quietly to himself. He knew the real reason Ryuzaki hadn't died. He couldn't be killed because he had a Death Note of his own, giving to him by none other than pious, boring old Rem. 

' _I ain't telling her shit. It's amusing, but I'm not on Kira's side or L's. I want to see them hunt down one another. Ryuzaki is the wild card that could change everything! This is gonna be good!'_

Once the shoot was over, Misa hurried to her dressing room to check the news. What she heard made her face flush with happiness. People were worshiping Kira! L had yet to make a public move against her but she knew it was only a matter of time. She giggled as she imagined the great detective stumped over a case even he couldn't solve. 

"So you think your making the world a better place?" Ryuk snickered as Misa sat down to write more names. 

"Oh, hell no, Baby, I'm making the world a more _interesting_ place!" Misa trilled, a smirk on her face. "Now… let's see… " Misa pulled out her phone and smiled at a breaking news story: Murder on the run after killing a little girl's parents in front of her. Just like her mother and father… 

Misa blinked away the tears that sprang to her eyes and wrote down the man's name. 

_'Matsuki Naesha,_

_Will come out of hiding and turn himself into police custody. He will confess to his crime. Once incarcerated he will find a sharp object and use it to disembowel himself. He will die slowly and in agony. Before death he will use his blood to scrawl 'KIRA' on the wall of his cell…_

*******************

Ryuzaki was no stranger to sleepless nights, but this night was different. He was 'R' now, and he was going to help catch a serial killer. 

He'd ignored Matsuda and Misa's (how did she have his number again?) messages in favor of pouring over the case files L and Watari had comprised. L was going to challenge Kira, on live TV no less, tomorrow morning. 

_'This is insane_ ' Ryuzaki thought as he bit back a yawn and turned a page. L's deductions were markedly similar to his own thoughts. It was someone in the modeling industry, it had to be. That was where it had all started. That had been the primary MO. 

"It could be someone I know, Rem" 

"I believe L's plan will confirm it tomorrow, should it be true" Rem replied, wishing her eyes would allow her to see who else wielded a Death Note. Shinigami used to be able to spot Death Note users before the King had the rules changed. Now she was as blind as Ryuzaki was. 

She had always been sympathetic to humans and some of the other Shinigami had looked down at her for it. Gelus had died for it and she couldn't help but wonder if her own fate would lead down the same path… 

Ryuzaki had fallen silent and Rem stepped closer. The boy had fallen asleep, fully dressed with the documents still in his hand. He appeared younger than his years in that moment and Rem felt a rush of feeling a Shinigami should never feel for a human. 

She felt love. 


	4. Cat and Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game begins as R joins the Kira Investigation and, after L's ploy works, challenges Kira directly. Light and Ryuzaki are dazzled by one another and there growing attraction is soon picked up on by everyone around them....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've really been struggling to write at the moment (lack of motivation and a busy time in general) but I am happy I've finally been able to update this fic! ❤

Ryuzaki stared at the awe-inspiring tower that served as L's main HQ. He bit his lip as the thought 'Compensating, much?' crossed his mind. Now wasn't the time for jokes. Sixty more people had been killed the night before. 

"What do you think?" Light asked as he showed Ryuzaki around. 

"It's… big" Ryuzaki replied, feeling a little dazed at the sheer scale of the place. "When will I meet the others?"

Light smiled thinly. "Not yet-"

"Oh. I see. You don't trust me" Ryuzaki grumbled, "Even though you've given me a codename and I've given you the lead you needed" Ryuzaki actually felt hurt by L's mistrust in him. If anyone was putting themselves in dangers way then surely it was him. He didn't even know L's name! 

"Ryuzaki…" Light turned to the model with a frown. "I _do_ trust you. You have been very brave and have done the right thing by telling me what you know. But they don't know what you've told me and I need to tell them first before you meet them"

Ryuzaki nodded. That made sense. Perhaps he'd overreacted a little bit? "I'm sorry" he mumbled, "Guess I don't exactly fit in, do i?"

Light smiled and felt that odd fluttering in his chest. "You could never just fit in, Ryuzaki… "

Ryuzaki felt a flush creep over his face. What did that mean? Was L implying he was too attractive to blend into the crowd? 

"Anyway" Light cleared his throat, "Watari will discuss your fee-"

"Huh? I'm getting paid to assist you? I'm not a detective, L, I assumed I was just going to help and not be paid" Ryuzaki shot Rem a surprised look. The Shinigami, however, gave Light an approving nod. 

"Of course you are. You will be paid the same as everyone else" Light's smile seemed to brighten and L smiled back. "You have a sharp mind, Ryuzaki. I'll warrant you'll be a much bigger help than the rest of my team. Well, you already have been. Please, use what resources are available to you and communicate with your contacts in the modeling industry. Watari will be with you shortly" Light paused and admired how beautiful Ryuzaki looked with the pale blue glare of a monitor dancing across his delicate features. "Can I get you anything for lunch? I'm having strawberry cheesecake…"

Rem sensed something between them again and hid a smile. These two mortals were clearly attracted to one another and yet it seemed both were unwilling to act on the attraction. Most curious. 

Ryuzaki smiled bashfully. "I'm not really supposed to eat cake…" 

Light smirked. "I won't tell Matsuda of you don't. Besides, you have a lovely figure"

Rem sighed softly as Ryuzaki blushed bright red again. ' _Oh, honestly_!' She thought as Ryuzaki agreed to have some cake and his usual chicken salad for lunch. 

***************

L returned to the main hub, unable to shake the feeling of excitement coursing through his veins. It felt so natural to have Ryuzaki here. He knew he was attracted to the boy, he couldn't deny that. Yet he had no idea how to act on this attraction, or even if he should... 

_'Let's just see what my challenge has produced. Time to think on that later'_ Light decided. 

"L! We've received another message from Kira!" 

Light smiled at the news. Kira had fallen right into his trap. "Excellent. Play the message and then gather the team together. I have a new colleague I would like them to meet and we have much to discuss. Watari, some coffee please"

"Has there been a development?" Aizawa, an angry looking man with a gravity defying Afro asked. 

"Yes. A huge one. But for now I need to listen to that message. You will meet R soon enough"

Mogi played the tape and Light lips curved into a smile. Kira had copied his voice scrambler and had even adopted a Gothic 'K' as their moniker. Imitation was the sincerest form of flattery, Light 

_**"L, your message is as arrogant and presumptuous as I thought it would be. You can't stop me. The world is crying out for Kira's judgement. It is I, not you, who will deliver the justice the people of the world deserve. I will find you, L, and I will eliminate you!"** _

Light chuckled softly. "Oh, will you now?"

"Aren't you concerned?" Mogi asked quietly, wondering why L looked so amused. 

"Not at all. Kira's just fallen into my trap. I now know where they are.I might have lied to everyone when I said my broadcast was to be sent worldwide. It wasn't. I had a hunch Kira was Japanese, so I intended to broadcast my message through every region of Japan until I found Kira. It seems Kira is in the Kanto region of Japan. Right on our doorstep… " Light gave Souichiro a nod and he dipped his head in understanding. He went to fetch Ryuzaki as Light turned to his team and told them of their new addition. 

"A model?" Aizawa scoffed. "What help is he going to be?"

Light smiled cooly. "He has already been a substantial help, Aizawa-San, furthermore, he is extremely intelligent and driven. It would be a shame for you to judge him by his career for I assure you he isn't an empty headed boy with a pretty face. He's impressed me" Light stared each of his men down, "And so far none of you have achieved that. So that's something to bare in mind as well. When Watari brings Ryuzaki here I want you all to be polite and respectful to him. If you don't… it could end badly for you"

Everyone looked at each other in confusion. Was L implying he was with Ryuzaki? 

Light sighed at the confused looks. This was the part he wasn't looking forward to. "R has informed me of how Kira is killing. It sounds a little surreal but I assure you it's the truth…"

Ryuzaki arrived after a full briefing from Watari and glanced around the room. He wouldn't call his reception 'warm' but he was unphased. He had Rem behind him and he had been invited into the team by L himself. 

"Nice to meet you, I am R" Ryuzaki bowed his head respectfully to the men dotted around the room. 

"You're Ryuzaki Lawliet!" A young man gasped, his face flushing bright red. "I'm such a huge fan-"

"That's enough, Isaka-San" Light snapped impatiently. He wasn't sure if it was the man's fawning and blushing over Ryuzaki that annoyed him or if his casual use of the boy's name annoyed him more. 

"I am R" Ryuzaki repeated flatly. "That is the codename I have been given and that is the name I shall answer too, please remember that" he added with a small smile. Predictably, the young man melted and hastily nodded his head. Ryuzaki hadn't gotten where he was today without being able to manage his fans. 

Ryuzaki touched each of the men with a slip of his Death Note, enjoying the wide eyed looks some of them had at the sight of Rem. "This proves I am telling the truth. Kira is a Death Note user. Kira is in the Kanto region of Japan and Kira is linked to the modeling industry" Ryuzaki smiled ruefully, "I think if I wasn't standing here telling you this I would be your prime suspect. I fit the picture, don't I?"

Light chuckled softly. "Yes, I suppose you do, R. Thankfully for us that isn't the case"

"Are you certain about that?" Aizawa glanced between R and L skeptically. It seemed there was a closeness between them that was far from professional. L was a cold guy yet he had lit up at the sight of Ryuzaki. What if he was letting personal feelings get in the way of the investigation? He was surprised L even _had_ such interests. He certainly hadn't struck him as the sort. For all his charm and good looks, L didn't seem particularly interested in people or relationships. 

Until the Model arrived, anyway. 

"He is innocent" Rem said sharply, drawing all eyes to her. "Rather than squabbling, I suggest you inform the real Kira you have discovered they are in Japan"

"Well said, Rem-San" Light smiled at Ryuzaki. "Would you like to be the one to tell them?" Light motioned towards his computer and Ryuzaki hastily nodded his head. 

"Can I?" Ryuzaki gasped, his eyes widening with delight. Light noted how those large, gray eyes seemed to sparkle with happiness and smiled slowly. Ryuzaki was indeed very beautiful... 

He sat down by Light and tried not to blush as the older man leaned across him to connect his voice scrambler. "Watari has already written my reply" Light explained as he handed Ryuzaki a piece of paper. "But feel free to go on your own initiative as well. I suspect you're rather good at rattling people's cages" Light's eyes shone with humor and the men around them were astonished at the _humanity_ L was displaying. Normally he was cold and aloof but it appeared R brought out a softer side to him. 

Watari watched the two young men sit close together and wondered if Ryuzaki would become a permanent feature in his life. He'd always wanted Light to find someone but with his lifestyle it had hardly been easy. Ryuzaki had aspirations to be a Detective and had been a supporter of L for years. Perhaps, just maybe, Ryuzaki would want to stay and work with L after this case? 

_'No, best not to think too far ahead'_ Souichiro reminded himself. They had a lot to cover before he could even think further down the line. Kira needed to be caught. Light and Ryuzaki's attraction to one another would have to wait. 

Light swiftly taught Ryuzaki how to access his network and praised his quickness on picking up the skills needed. "Ready to rattle cages?" Light muttered, his voice intimate in Ryuzaki's ear. Ryuzaki smirked at that. It was no secret he'd pissed quite a few of his coworkers off in the past.

"I am. I'm ready, L, let's get Kira on edge and let them know were closing the net on them" Ryuzaki placed his headset on and flushed as Light whispered a few instructions to him. He was actually working with the L! Sitting in his chair and using his computer… 

Ryuzaki tried not to have a fanboy moment as Light barked out an order for the rest of the team to be silent. _'Focus, Ryuzaki. I can do this!'_

The connection was made and soon Ryuzaki Lawliet was talking live to people around the world, his heart soaring as he achieved his dream of making a difference, a real difference to the world. He would help L catch Kira and avenge everyone who had been killed. 

"Kira, this is L" Ryuzaki began, fighting back a grin at how strange it was to say that. "Thank you for your message, I was hoping you'd get in touch. Unfortunately, I might have been less than truthful with you when I said that was a worldwide broadcast. I actually broadcasted in just one region in Japan. The Kanto region. My original plan was to broadcast region by region until I found you, but it seems you fell for the bait easily enough. Not very smart, are you, Kira?"

Light couldn't take his eyes off Ryuzaki as he spoke. This was remarkable! He was certain Ryuzaki's words would stoke the fire of Kira's wrath and draw them out. An angry Kira was dangerous but an angry Kira was also susceptible to making mistakes and losing focus. He was impressed Ryuzaki had understood his method when none of his team had but he wasn't surprised. Ryuzaki was certainly a cut above… 

"I will know who you are soon enough, Kira, I already know how you kill. You might think you are a savior or a Shinigami but you are deluded. You will be caught and executed for your crimes. Until then… Kira"

Across the city, Misa Amane stood in silent fury as L's message was broadcast live from her dressing room television. 

"Oho! Looks like L's cottoned onto you pretty quickly! they know you're in the Kanto region and he said Shinigami!" Ryuk giggled, "They're pretty good!"

Misa curled her fingers into the palms of her hands. "We'll see about that, Ryuk" she whispered under her breath. She hadn't expected L to make the connections they had so early. In fact, she'd been banking on the fact that L wouldn't suspect anything supernatural. How did he know about Shinigami? 

_'Someone else must have a Death Note! Someone's told them… or maybe… L has a Death Note themselves? I've been complacent. I've got to be more careful now'_

Misa drew herself to her full height and calmly walked through the gathered crowds as if she didn't much care for L's c hallenge to Kira. 

Her face was serene but inside she was seething with rage at both L and herself… 


	5. Eyes and ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuzaki and Light continue to dance around one another whilst simultaneously growing closer. R prepares for his first mission as part of team L and Rem worries if she can maintain her impartiality...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! An update! Sorry it's late, my life has been pretty crazy latley! Hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave feedback, lovely people ❤

Despite being the newest member of the Kira Task Force, Ryuzaki had other commitments to attend to as well. It was just two weeks until Tokyo Fashion Week and Matsuda was working him to the bone. In between investigating with L, Ryuzaki had to find the time to work out five times a week, complete promo campaigns, do a series of shoots for Versace and try and fit some sleep in somewhere. 

It was after a series of grueling ad campaigns and three hours of sleep that Ryuzaki tiredly slouched into the HQ. L's sharp eyes narrowed as he noticed how thin and exhausted Ryuzaki looked. 

"Morning" Ryuzaki mumbled, gray eyes heavy as he yawned. "Any new developments with Kira?"

"None. Since L challenged them a few days ago they've become suspiciously quiet. They're trying to lay low since L's rooted them out in Kanto" Watari explained as he handed Ryuzaki a cup of unsweetened tea. Ryuzaki ignored Matsuda's tut of displeasure and loaded a few sugar cubes into it. Fuck his diet he needed it. 

"Ryuzaki, I just remembered you have a party scheduled for tonight! You and Misa Amane are due to give speeches!" Matsuda flustered, grabbing his diaries and documents. "Shit! We need to talk outfits, sponsors! What are you going to _say_?!"

Ryuzaki shrugged and left his manager to his panic. He really didn't have the energy for it. Rem knocked the papers from Matsuda's hands, making Ryuzaki snicker at her sass. It was good to know his Shinigami had his back. 

"Rem!" Matsuda spluttered as he dived for the papers. Light uncurled himself from the couch and strolled over to Ryuzaki. He couldn't help but breathe in the fresh, almost citrus aroma of his aftershave. Combined with the designer steel gray fitted shirt and sinfully tight black jeans the model was wearing, it was hard for him to keep his cool. 

"Morning, Ryuzaki. How are you?" Light asked politely, his eyes drinking in that beautiful, pale face. 

"Tired" Ryuzaki smiled, all white teeth and dimples. "You?"

"Tired" Light smiled back. "Would you like to share some of my donuts?"

Aizawa and Mogi shared a look. L never shared his pastries with anyone… ' _He's definitely crushing on the newbie!'_ Aizawa thought as Ryuzaki blushed sweetly at the offer. 

" _Yes_!" Ryuzaki beamed, ignoring Matsuda's squawk of protest. "I'll burn them off later" he huffed as Matsuda reminded him his outfits had already been tailored for the catwalk. 

"Not that you need to" Light mumbled, wondering why the hell Matsuda was always on Ryuzaki's back about what he ate. He ate a ton of sweets and was confident he was in pretty good shape. Ryuzaki had a small, lithe build. Willowy, almost. Light doubted the boy could even get fat in the first place. 

Ryuzaki wondered if he should return the compliment. It was obvious there was an attraction between them but he wasn't sure if it was a good time to actually act on it. L didn't seem the type to initiate anything and he was technically his employer. Ryuzaki decided he'd simply have to have his fun by teasing the man instead. "Oh, I do need to. Matsuda insists I run at least 3 miles a day to stay in top shape and to eat what I want. It's annoying at times but combined with swimming and horse riding it's given me a _killer_ ass…"

Light gulped. He had indeed noticed (and admired) Ryuzaki's 'killer' ass several times now. So often, in fact, his father had reminded him several times that it wasn't seemly for L to be perving over the newbie so blatantly. But, in his defense, a few of the other men's eyes had been drawn to Ryuzaki's toned, firm, gorgeous butt when he'd bent over to reach documents from the filing cabinet too. He didn't want to treat Ryuzaki as the office eye candy but it was damn hard not to look at such perfection! 

"Ahem" Souochiro cleared his throat loudly and handed his son a cup of coffee. "Perhaps we should brief Ryuzaki on what he needs to do this evening and explain the wire set up?"

Dazed by thoughts of that truly spectacular ass, Light nodded his head. "Yes. Yes. We should do that" he mumbled as he sipped his coffee. Was it his imagination or did Ryuzaki's smile curl just a little more slyly? Was Ryuzaki teasing him…? Did that mean Ryuzaki returned his attraction? He could have laughed. He was the World's Greatest Detective but when it came to such things he was little more than an amateur. 

Ryuzaki soon found himself learning all about the hi-tech surveillance gear he would be fitted with. Matsuda played his part by diligently learning the easiest and fastest way to remove and replace the wires since it was his responsibility to assist Ryuzaki in his outfit changes. 

"What if someone spots Im wearing these?" Ryuzaki asked as he toyed with the tiny earpiece. 

"No one will spot you're wearing them. I designed them" Light said confidently and with a healthy dose of pride. Ryuzaki nodded, reassured by L's confidence. The man was the World's Greatest Detective afterall. 

"Rem, if you see a Shinigami at the party will you be able to tell us?" Light suddenly asked, glancing up at the tall being. "I appreciate your willingness to help but I don't want you to break any of the rules of the Shinigami code either"

Rem looked thoughtful. She could tell them if she saw a Shinigami however she could not inform them which human the Shinigami was attached to. As frustrating as it was, the only thing she could do is try and drop vague hints for humans to pick up on. They were a sharp lot so she was confident they would be able to read between the lines. She didn't want to die but she knew deep down she would lay down her life for Ryuzaki, just as Gelus had done. 

"I will be able to tell you if there is a Shinigami present. I will not be able to tell you who that Shinigami is haunting" Rem said slowly and carefully. "I am sorry, but if I did I would be blatantly intervening on a human's behalf and I could be killed by the Shinigami King for doing so. On earth we Shinigami are only meant to take life and be silent spectators. I am already putting myself at risk"

Ryuzaki reached for a large, white hand. "I'm so sorry, Rem, I don't want you hurt. Please promise to be careful, okay?"

 _'It is too late for me to promise you that, Ryuzaki…'_ Rem simply nodded and gently squeezed the human's little hand. What was it about Ryuzaki Lawliet that made gods of death willing to sacrifice their lives for him? Maybe it was his pure soul? 

"Anyone who is anyone in the modeling industry will be in attendance tonight" Light continued smoothly, "I will be issuing another broadcast to Kira before the party. It is my hope it will unnerve Kira. Now, you'd best head home, Ryuzaki. You've got a long evening ahead and you look like you could do with some rest" Light added kindly as he spotted Ryuzaki bit back another yawn. 

"He's right! Look at these bags under your eyes!" Matsuda fussed over Ryuzaki and prodded his face. "Two hour nap minimum. Then a full skin care regime! Mask on for twenty minutes to detox and-"

Ryuzaki caught Light's eye. "Are you saying I look bad, L?" He challenged, a sly smile curling his lip. 

Light flustered, eyes widening. "No. I think that is quite impossible!"

 _'He's so awkward but suave at the same time. I can't help but tease him a little'_ Ryuzaki bit his lip before dipping his head. "I will go home and rest for a while then. I'll contact you before I arrive at the party, L"

"It's Light"

Ryuzaki blinked in confusion before his eyes widened in realization. "That's your name? Light?"

"Yes" Light flushed, aware of the piercing looks his admission had earned them. It didn't matter what his team thought. He knew Ryuzaki was innocent. 

"It… it suits you. Light" Ryuzaki smiled shyly as he admired the spun gold of Light's auburn hair and the honey gleam in his eyes. "Yes, it suits you perfectly"

Not sure what to say to that, Light wished Ryuzaki a good rest and returned to his work. Long after Ryuzaki and Rem had left, the faint blush on his cheeks remained. 

Souichiro shook his head fondly at his dazed son. At 24 and having displayed zero interest in people before, it was somewhat touching and amusing to see his son so frazzled by his first crush. 

******************

Ryuzaki was asleep the instant his head hit the pillow. Rem sighed and pulled the duvet over him. She'd have to have a word with Matsuda about pushing him too hard. She found the manager in the kitchen, already preparing a detoxing tea for when Ryuzaki awoke. 

"He's pushing himself too hard"

Matsuda looked up from the tea, feeling slightly nervous as he always did when the Shinigami spoke to him directly. "Yes, but he wants to succeed-"

"Back off him a little, Touta Matsuda. If he wants to eat donuts let him. If he wants to skip training you will let him. He is a boy of nearly 18. Let him enjoy his youth"

Matsuda gulped. "Yes, Maam" he mumbled. "Please don't write my name down"

Rem scoffed and folded herself elegantly on the couch. "I won't. Ryuzaki likes you too much. Just remember what I said"

Matsuda nodded again, making a mental note not to get on the wrong side of Rem too often. "I have a feeling he is going to retire soon" he admitted as he took the tea off the stove and joined Rem on the couch. "You've seen the way he looks at L. You've seen how he lights up when he works with him. Ryuzaki always wanted to be a detective but used his looks to free himself from foster care. He never had the opportunity to persue what he wanted and now I feel he just might" Matsuda hung his head with a sigh. "I at least hope he wins fashion week. I will be sad to let him go but I know his heart just isn't in it anymore, Rem. I want him to be happy. He deserves to be happy"

Warming up to the manager, Rem nodded and offered a small smile. "When he retires then I suspect he will still count you as a good friend of his. Ryuzaki doesn't allow himself to get close to many people and you have been his manager since he was 15. He has a lot of respect for you, even if he doesn't always show it"

"Do you think he and L will… you know?" Matsuda giggled awkwardly. Surely it wasn't his imagination that those pair seemed to blush and spend most of their time eyeing one another? 

"Yes. Because they are soulmates" Rem replied matter of factly. "Do not tell Ryuzaki that. It is something they need to come to realize on their own. I cannot see too far into the future but I know this: you will become one of the most successful managers and agents in Tokyo but Ryuzaki will not be part of that success. He is destined to work with L as a detective"

Matsuda managed a faint smile. Destined. So be it. As long as they could remain friends and they could both be happy and successful he was more than content. 

Soon the sound of Ryuzaki's alarm sounded and Matsuda quickly returned to the kitchen to re-heat the tea. After a moment of consideration he loaded up a plate with artisan cookies too, earning a pleased look from Rem. 

After a shower and a change into comfy sweats, Ryuzaki stumbled into the lounge resembling a sleepy hedgehog. His hair spiked wildly and Matsuda bit his lip as he pondered the best way to tame that famous ebony mop. 

"Did you sleep well?" Rem asked softly as Ryuzaki made a beeline for the seat next to her. She found it very sweet how clingy Ryuzaki was. He wanted to be by her side all the time and didn't seem to understand, or want, privacy from his Shinigami. 

"Mmmhmm" Ryuzaki smiled sleepily. He raised an eyebrow in surprise as Matsuda handed him the disgusting detox tea and, more interestingly, a plate of his favourite cookies for after.

"You deserve them and I realize that sometimes I am too hard on you, Ryuzaki" Matsuda patted Ryuzaki's shoulder. He was just a kid with a lot of pressure on those small shoulders. 

Ryuzaki beamed and shoved a cookie into his mouth. He wondered if L would like them. He probably would, the man loved sugar almost as much as he did. He decided to keep a few to bring into HQ tomorrow. After tea, a thorough face mask and a hint of makeup to conceal the bags under his eyes, Ryuzaki went to get dressed. 

As he poured himself into the tight leather pants and admired the silky gunmetal shirt Matsuda had chosen for him he couldn't help but wonder if looking pretty was all he would ever accomplish. He fingered the discreet wires and popped a camera chip onto his collar button. No, he would do more than that. 

He would help L catch Kira. 

********************

For the first time since he could remember, Light felt nervous. He was waiting to be patched through to R's feed and he drummed his fingers impatiently against his desk. He'd sent the others home. He didn't need them and if he was honest he didn't want them around to watch Ryuzaki. It was selfish of him and perhaps a bit voyeuristic but he was eagerly anticipating seeing Ryuzaki sparkle on the catwalk. 

_'Just remember there is potentially a serial killer with a Death Note to deal with here tonight'_ Light reminded himself. His heart leapt as a buzz of static and then Ryuzaki's soft voice filled his ears. 

"L? Do you copy?"

A minute later and he had an image of Ryuzaki and Matsuda on his screen. They were sat in a lush limo, parked outside of the grand complex that hosted the opening party for Tokyo Fashion week. 

"I hear you loud and clear, R" Light bit his lip. Those pants of Ryuzaki's left nothing to the imagination. He quickly cleared his thoughts. "Everything alright you're end?"

"Yes. I'm… I'm a little nervous" Ryuzaki admitted quietly. 

"Don't be. You have Rem with you and me watching your every move" Light was quick to reassure. "If it gets too much you are free to abort the mission at any time, R" he added, reminded of Ryuzaki's tender age and inexperience. The boy was so brave and bold in his willingness to help catch Kira it was sometimes easy to forget his freeness. 

"Right. Thank you, L. I'm going in" Ryuzaki' small shoulders straightened and he nodded to Matsuda to get ready. It was raining so Matsuda slipped out of the car first and opened his umbrella, ready for Ryuzaki to make his first appearance. 

"It's Ryuzaki!"

Ryuzaki instantly plastered a fake smile on his face and stepped elegantly out of the car and into the flashes of cameras and photographers screaming his name. 

"You look _great_ Ryuzaki-Kun! Are those sinfully tight leather trousers part of Versace's Autumn collection?" A Blonde tittered, eyes fixed on Ryuzaki's long legs. 

"Yes, they are. And they are sinfully tight but amazingly comfortable too" Ryuzaki purred into the camera. It was his job to plug Versace's clothed afterall. "Do you like them?" He asked, smiling coyly as the flashes of cameras continued. He had been instructed to play up the 'cute, wholesome boy' image in the run up to Fashion Week and he didn't find it that difficult to do. Misa Amane was an expert at dumbing herself down but Ryuzaki refused to do that. It might work for her but he was not willing to dumb down for anyone. Not even for a contract with Gucci, something he had been coveting for a while now. 

"They are stunning" a middleaged man simpered, getting a little too close for comfort. Ryuzaki forced his smile to remain on his face as Matsuda pulled him away from the reporter before his wondering hand could reach his butt. ' _Sleazy old git'_ Ryuzaki thought in annoyance as he wished he could drop the wholesome boy personal and deck the creep right between the eyes. 

"Urgh, do you have to put up with that often?" L sounded annoyed. 

Ryuzaki startled, nearly forgetting in his anger that L was watching everything. 

"Mmmhmm" he mumbled, drifting away from the reporters and standing on the red carpet for the obligatory photos. A few head tilts, sultry, doe-eyed stares and a smile or two and he was free to enter the party. 

Now his real work would begin… 


	6. Dangerous Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuzaki, Rem and L investigate at the party. Ryuzaki plays a dangerous game when Misa Amane's manager comes on to him and Light is quick to put the pieces together when Mikami tries to drug Ryuzaki...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda felt a bit James-Bond Esq writing this chapter. I loved it! 😂

Ryuzaki mingled with a few models he knew but mostly kept to himself so he could whisper to Rem and Light. 

"Anything?" L tilted his head up to Rem. 

"No" Rem muttered, feeling a growing sense of unease as she glanced around the packed venue. It was only a matter of time. How could she let Ryuzaki know without risking herself? Surely there had to be a way to bend the rules… 

"Ryuzaki-Kun!"

Ryuzaki bit back his annoyance and forced himself to smile at the sleazy manager heading his way. He was mindful of the fact Teru Mikami had substantial clout in the modeling world. He'd worked with him before and save for a few unsavoury insinuations, the man was tolerable enough. He might even be a source of information. He was currently Misa Amane's manager and had been linked to all three of the models who'd died. 

**"Play nice, R. I can tell how much he irritates you but he's a person of interest"** Light cautioned, noting how rigid Ryuzaki's posture was. 

_'Yeah, alright, you try playing nice with a man who's tried to find out how big your cock is several times'_ L thought snarky as he held out his hand for Mikami. Naturally Mikami had to lift it to his lips for a kiss. Ryuzaki's smile never wavered but Light could tell by the glint in those dark eyes Ryuzaki was annoyed. 

"Ryuzaki. I'm so pleased to see you're well once again. Misa told me you had a bad case of… gastroenteritis, was it?"

Ryuzaki forced a light laugh. "Oh no, poor Misa has her wires crossed. I simply had a sickness bug. As you can see I'm in perfect health" 

"Oh, I can see that" Mikami's eyes wandered down to L's hips and admired the snug fit of the leather trousers. "Simply… breathtaking"

' _Seriously. I'm going to have to flirt with this creep?'_ Ryuzaki hoped Light would speak soon. Having his voice would be a nice distraction from those laser beam eyes running over his body. 

**"R, you're doing well. Try and encourage him to talk alone… flirt… ahem, flirt a little if you have to. And find out why Misa Amane hasn't arrived yet"**

' _Urgh. I don't think you liked giving that instruction, L'_ Ryuzaki smiled brightly, "Thank you, Mikami-San, coming from someone as esteemed as you that is a huge compliment" Ryuzaki kept his tone light and soft, "Where is Misa Amane?" He added almost as an afterthought, sipping at his non-alcoholic champagne and dearly wishing it was the real thing. ' _Four more days and I can drink all the champagne I want in public. Thank fuck for that!'_

Ryuzaki noted a flash of something cross the managers face. It wasn't guilt but it was something similar. Why did he seem disturbed by him asking about Misa? 

"Unfortunately she's been called away on urgent family business. Very sudden and tragic, she would have shone tonight. Still, her absence is making people notice her and, well, I probably shouldn't say this but I have it on good authority Misa stands a very good chance of winning Tokyo Fashion Week"

 _'Does she now? And how do you know that?'_ Ryuzaki was careful not to let his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I've heard some models say the same. It is such a shame she isn't here. Missing the party is a valuable opportunity wasted, but of course I understand family must come first" he commented mildly, even as his mind whirled with theories. Light had addressed Kira that afternoon. Suddenly Misa Amane couldn't attend the gala. Coincidence? Possibly, but his gut was telling him there was a link here. 

"Indeed it must. She is a very caring young lady. I believe you should know her only notable rival is you" Mikami shifted closer. "I've heard you two are the ones to watch this year"

"You're a judge on the panel, aren't you?" 

Mikami's face flushed for an instant. "Why, yes" he cleared his throat, "But obviously I cannot use my influence to further my client…"

 **"I sense a but coming"** Light remarked wryly through the earpiece. 

"However… I could use it to help others, if you catch my drift?"

A hand on his arm. Ryuzaki looked down at the lump of meaningless metal around Mikami's ring finger. 'I feel so sorry for your wife, you'd fuck anything with a pulse' His meanderings through the models were well known. People had slept their way to the top through liaisons with Mikami. Misa had done it. The three murdered models had done it too… that was certainly not a confidence. 

Ryuzaki allowed Mikami to guide him to a quieter part of the room and, through force of will alone, did not bristle as the manager dipped his head to whisper in his ear. 

"I could make things so easy for you, Ryuzaki. Pretty thing, I could make the whole of Tokyo light up and cry your name…"

' _This is disgusting. I feel like a whore! But I have to do this. Mikami and Misa are targets. I have to do this for Light_ ' "How? How could you help me, Mikami-San? I… I really want to win. I'll do anything…" Ryuzaki peeped up through his long, dark lashes and smiled coyly. Mikami's eyes darkened with lust and Ryuzaki knew he had him. 

"Well, as you know I am highly regarded. I could… put a good word in for you. Commend you" fingers crawled higher up his arm, "I could be kind to you. If you're kind to me in return"

**"You take this as far as you're comfortable with, Ryuzaki. I would caution against being too familiar with him. Keep him keen on you but do not allow yourself to be linked with him. Mikami and Amane are linked to Kira. Her absence and his connection to the three dead models are impossible to ignore. Misa Amane is currently in Shinjuku. I've had her tailed and she's visiting a friend. Her nearest family member, indeed her only living relative, lives in Osaka. If she, or Mikami are Kira, then they've exposed themselves by running away, just as I've planned"**

_'You are a clever, clever man, Light! And that is so hot!_ ' Ryuzaki couldn't help but feel a little turned on by just how intelligent L really was. He supposed it at least made his performance with Mikami that much more believable, because the manager chuckled at the flush on his face. 

"I believe being kind is very important" Ryuzaki smiled brightly at Mikami, "And it would hardly be a hardship to be kind to you, Mikami-San. I admire you very much… however, I'm a bit worried"

Mikami raised an eyebrow, delighting in Ryuzaki's reluctance. "Why?"

Ryuzaki dipped his head shyly. "I… some of the other models said you slept with the three girls who died and that… that Kira punished your infidelity. Some people are even saying Kira is linked to the modeling world" 

Ryuzaki watched Mikami's face like a hawk. His jaw tightened. His eyes narrowed. He looked pissed off. 

"Oh, nonsense!" Mikami's laugh was too light. Too fake. "Kira? A model?" Mikami snatched a glass from a passing waiter and handed it to Ryuzaki with a wink. "I won't tell if you won't. Your birthday is in four days, right?"

Ryuzaki smiled thinly. He accepted the glass and pretended to sip. He couldn't afford to lose his head here. "Thank you, that's very kind of you. I'm sorry, I'm being stupid" he sighed forelornly and gave Mikami a shy smile, "You must think badly of me, repeating idle gossip"

"Not at all. If anything, it simply proves how innocent you are" Mikami's eyes burned into his. "A rare commodity in this industry"

"Ryuzaki, excuse yourself to use the bathroom" Rem whispered urgently. He'd been so caught up in his game with Mikami he'd almost forgotten she was there. She had been making the rounds and listening in on conversations and it appeared she'd found something out. 

"Please excuse me a moment, Mikami-San. Perhaps you could watch my drink till I return?"

Mikami bowed his head gallantly. "Of course"

Ryuzaki slipped away through the crowd and headed to the bathrooms. Once he was certain he was alone he locked himself in a stall and sat down on the toilet, gazing up expectantly at Rem. 

"No sign of any Shinigami. I've eavesdropped on a few conversations and from what I've heard the models are afraid. There is a genuine belief amongst people here that Kira is linked to this industry. The managers are trying to cover it up, stop people talking about it"

"What do you think, L?"

" **I think if they are trying to keep people quiet they have something to hide. You have been done brilliantly. Thanks to your hard work we are closer to capturing Kira."**

"I will do my best to maintain Mikami's interest in me. Gain his confidence"

**"You aren't going to… be intimate with him, are you?"**

Rem rolled her eye at the obvious jealousy in L's tone. 

"Not if I can help it. But… if it means cracking the case then yes, I would" Ryuzaki let out a small sigh, "I'm hoping it won't come to that though"

**"As am I. I suggest you linger for another few hours and go home, Ryuzaki, I will be keeping tabs on Amane's movements and I think it would be wise to get someone on Mikami as well. Also… your birthday is in four days?"**

Ryuzaki giggled at the abrupt change in conversation. "Yes it is..."

**"I fully understand if you don't wish to work on your birthday-"**

"Oh hush. Of course I do. Just make sure you get me an extra large strawberry shortcake" 

Rem resisted the urge to roll her eye as the pair blatantly flirted with one another. The sooner they realised they were soulmates the better! 

**"I will ensure you get the largest, most delicious strawberry shortcake in all of Tokyo, Ryuzaki. I promise"**

All too soon Ryuzaki had to return to the party. Mikami was waiting for him and passed his glass back with a sultry smile. Clearly the man thought he was getting laid tonight. 

Ryuzaki was about to take a sip when he heard Light hiss in his ear not to drink it. 

**"There is a fine residue on the left side of the rim. Pretend to take a sip then go and find Matsuda. Excuse yourself and return to HQ. I want that substance tested as soon as possible. If he's tried to drug you it might indicate he feels threatened by your questioning earlier. Get out of there now, Ryuzaki! Watari is on standby"**

Ryuzaki fought back panic as his heart pounded in his chest. If it wasn't for Light's eagle eyes… why would Mikami try and drug him at a public event. 

Rem left to find Matsuda and Ryuzaki suffered through a few more painful moments of flirtation before Matsuda arrived. 

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you, do excuse us, Mikami-San, but there is someone I'd like Ryuzaki to meet"

Ryuzaki did his best to look disappointed as he withdrew with Matsuda. He could feel Mikami's eyes burning into him with each step he took. 

"He took a phone call while you were in the bathroom. Looked important. Then he went to wait for you" Matsuda whispered quietly, smiling and waving at a few colleagues as they passed. 

"Did you see him put anything in my drink?" Ryuzaki murmured softly, clutching his glass tightly for fear of losing it. 

" _What?!_ " Matsuda's eyes bulged with panic. He cleared his throat and hastily apologized to a startled waiter. "Shit, Ryuzaki, you think he's drugged you?"

"Yes. L does. I trust L"

 **"I trust you too, Ryuzaki** "

Ryuzaki bit back a smile. That made him feel all tingly and happy. ' _God I'm such a fucking sap'_

"What are we going to do?" Matsuda, never good in a crisis, began to panic. Ryuzaki grabbed Matsuda's arm and led him to a private side entrance. The number of press had dwindled and Watari was waiting for them. 

"We get back to HQ and get this tested" 

Teru Mikami watched as Ryuzaki and his manager climbed into a car and sped off into the night. He grit his teeth before he dialed Misa. 

"Misa, he's gone. Yes, just left…"


	7. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light makes a heart breaking decision, as does Rem. Ryuzaki finds himself exactly where he doesn't want to be; alone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst. Jesus, man, I made myself cry with the angst in this chapter. It has a purpose though! So tissues at the ready and go for it! 
> 
> There Is light at the end of the tunnel though, don't worry! And... They smooch in this sad, sad chapter 💋

As soon as he'd arrived back in HQ, Light had the glass whisked off to the lab to be tested by Watari. 

Feeling shaken, Ryuzaki sat down on the sofa and sipped at his tea, unable to stop thinking about what could have happened if he  _ had _ sipped that champagne. 

"You okay?"

Ryuzaki looked up to see Light hovering over him and attempted a smile. 

"I guess so"

"You did  _ wonderfully _ , Ryuzaki. You're a natural Detective…" Light looked away, he had more to say but he didn't know how to say it. He didn't want to hurt Ryuzaki but he knew he had to. 

Ryuzaki  _ did _ smile at that. "Really? You mean it?" To have  _ the _ L say that… Ryuzaki couldn't stop his inner fanboy from squealing with glee. 

"Of course I mean it" Light scratched the back of his neck, unsure if Ryuzaki even realised how impressed he was by his dedication, his intelligence and his abilities. As far as he was concerned the boy was wasted as a model. He could be so much more.  _ 'He could be my partner. My lover… god, I want that so bad but it can't happen. For his sake, it can't happen' _

Light was shaken by that thought. So he'd finally admitted it to himself. His interest in Ryuzaki went far beyond professional. Ryuzaki was the first person he'd ever met who made him feel things he wasn't used to: desire, longing and the need to protect and nurture someone. 

_ 'I think I could fall for you. I think I already have' _ Light thought as he watched Ryuzaki sip his tea. 

Given the lateness of the hour it was only himself and Watari still working at HQ and Light was grateful for that. He didn't know if he could deal with another snide insinuation from Aizawa right now about his relationship with Ryuzaki. Not when there was  _ truth _ to what he'd said. 

Rem was pacing anxiously as she waited for the results to return. She couldn't help but berate herself. Ryuzaki's lifespan was still a generous 81 years, but what if he had taken a sip? Lifespans could change in the blink of an eye. It was rare, but they were not always fixed. Fate, or the machinations of others, both human and Shinigami, could bring a mortal to a far more untimely end. 

Watari entered clutching a print out and Ryuzaki knew it was bad news by the look on the man's face. 

"What is it?" Light asked sharply. 

"It's a highly toxic dose of Potassium Chloride. It would have stopped Ryuzaki's heart in minutes"

Ryuzaki couldn't stop the shiver that ran through him. Mikami had tried to kill him and make it look like a Kira killing. 

" _ Bastard _ " Light hissed before he could stop himself, feeling a fierce urge to protect Ryuzaki slam through him. The boy wasn't even 18 yet and he'd been exposed to bear certain death!  _ He'd  _ exposed him. Light took a deep breath and braced himself. He had to do this now before the boy was placed in more danger. He'd been reckless and he would never forgive himself if Ryuzaki died because of  _ his _ desire to solve this case.

"Ryuzaki, I think it's best if you withdraw from this case-"

" _ What _ ?!" Ryuzaki jumped to his feet, dark eyes flashing in temper. "How  _ dare _ you, Light! how can you say that after all I've done to help you! I've risked  _ everything _ ! You literally just said I'm a natural Detective!" Ryuzaki couldn't stop himself from crying in anger and frustration. "Don't you care about me at all?!"

"Yes! I care about you!" Light's voice was strained with anger and passion, "I care about you, Ryuzaki! That's why I think it's best if you leave now so you can be safe"

"No! I won't leave!"

In his anger, Ryuzaki didn't notice the sheen of tears in Light's eyes or the anguish on his face. He didn't realise Light was trying to protect him or the reason why. 

"Then I dismiss you from the Kira case. Thank you very much for your assistance"

"Fuck you, L I'll leave in the morning!" He was storming towards the suite he used when he stayed at HQ. He was tired, emotional and just needed to sleep. Silently, Rem followed him. She looked over her shoulder at Light and gave him a soft look. She could  _ feel _ his love for Ryuzaki even if Ryuzaki couldn't. She gave Light a meaningful look that said: We will talk later. Light nodded in understanding, sensing the Shinigami understood his reasons better than Ryuzaki did. 

Light turned away, absolutely stricken. For the first time in nearly ten years, Souichiro saw tears running down his son's face. 

"Light…" Souichiro whispered, "You love him, don't you?"

Light couldn't answer. Sobs burst from his throat and before he could stop himself he smashed his fist into his computer monitor. The sizzle of electronics blinking out feeling oddly satisfying. 

"He nearly  _ died _ , Dad! I put him in danger. I want him and he's not even a fucking adult!" Light laughed derisively. "I want him. He's all I can think about. And that's why I have to let him go. My feelings for him are clouding everything. Without him I wouldn't have had such a headstart on the Kira case but I know I can still solve it. Ryuzaki… Ryuzaki needs time. He needs to be safe. To grow. I meant what I said to him. He  _ is _ a natural Detective but he's reckless too. He thinks because he has Rem he is untouchable. A Death Note might not be able to kill him but poison can. His face is known. If he is linked to me he will become an even bigger target for Mikami and Misa to pursue. I have to let him go… to keep him safe"

"If you love someone you will let them go" Souichiro quoted sadly. "Oh, Light, I'm so sorry"

Light smiled bitterly. "Me too. I'm 24, Dad. I never expected to fall in love. I never expected to find  _ anyone _ …" Light wiped his eyes and took a steadying breath. "But I am also L. And I have a job to do. Please bring me my files on Misa Amane and Teru Mikami. They are now my number one suspects as Kira"

Watari smiled sadly at the change to come over his son. His eyes were read with tears but they were hard. Focused. 

"At once" he dipped his head and hurried to get the files and brew some coffee He knew they had a long ahead of them… 

*******************

Ryuzaki sobbed bitterly into his pillow, his heart wrenching sobs piercing Rem's ears. 

_ 'They're fated to be together. It's their destiny but why do I feel like Light dismissing Ryuzaki is also destined?'  _ Rem pondered as she gazed out the window. Light suspected Misa Amane and Teru Mikami. She needed to find them and see for herself if they had a Shinigami with them. She'd sacrifice herself if it meant keeping him safe. 

She glanced at Ryuzaki and did a double take. His numbers! 

"Ryuzaki! Your numbers have changed!" She rasped out, scarcely believing her eye. 81 years to just two weeks! 

"What?" Ryuzaki grumbled blearily. "They've changed? Lower I'm guessing…"

Rem could only nod in shock. "A  _ lot _ lower"

Then Ryuzaki did something that hurt her more than he could know. He  _ shrugged _ . 

"Oh, well. Not like I have much to live for now. He kicked me off the team, Rem! How can I go back to the fakery of modeling when I had a chance at this! I had a chance of doing so much more!" Ryuzaki burst into frustrated tears and Rem knew what she'd have to do. She'd have to leave him too. 

"Ryuzaki… " she cautiously approached and placed a gentle claw on his shaking shoulder. "Do you trust me?"

"Y-you know I do" Ryuzaki whimpered, red-faced and looking so endearingly like a child. 

"Then I must leave you for a time. Hold onto my Death Note. I will be bound to you-"

Ryuzaki bolted upright, distress radiating from him. "Not you too! You can't leave me as well!"

"I  _ have _ to. Ryuzaki, you are young but you are very bright. Think why Light has dismissed you from the case.  _ Think _ why I must leave you. We are doing it to protect you. I know it's hard, but if I remain by your side you will die very soon. I must go and prevent that from happening"

Ryuzaki quivered, his emotions careening wildly. Light was sending him away to protect him? "I don't want you to go" he whined, unable to stop himself. He felt like such a  _ child _ but he didn't want to be alone. Not again. 

"I know. But I must"

Ryuzaki bowed his head and, not for the first time, thought how desperately unfair life was… 

********************

What Rem hadn't told Ryuzaki was that she would be taking his place on the Investigation team. She'd spoken to Light privately and confirmed (at a risk to herself) that he was Ryuzaki's soulmate and of the dangerous change to his numbers. She would investigate Misa and Mikami with L and, if needs be, lay down her life to eliminate the pair of them  _ and _ their Shinigami if she could. 

Light had obviously been floored by what she had said but it had only served to strengthen his resolve. 

_ 'If you think he is in such danger I will send him away. I will protect my soulmate, Rem'  _

And so Ryuzaki found himself staring at his room, his belongings in hand. He'd cried enough to fill an ocean yet still more tears came to his eyes. He didn't know what he would do from this point onwards. He didn't want to model. He didn't want to face Matsuda. He just wanted to disappear. 

Ryuzaki spun around to see Light hesitating down the hall, a box in his hand. 

"Ryuu…"

Ryuzaki swallowed thickly as Light approached him. Neither said anything as they looked into one another's eyes. Just as Rem asked, he had thought about it and he could now see why Light was doing this. 

"This is for you" Light whispered sadly, passing Ryuzaki the box. "Your birthday is coming up…"

Ryuzaki smiled bitterly as he opened the box and saw the promised strawberry shortcake. "I would have preferred a Ferrari. Or a kiss" he tried to joke but his tears spilling down his face ruined it. 

"I'd give you the  _ world _ if I could, Ryuu" Light stepped closer and gently took the box from Ryuzaki's hands and placed it aside. Ryuzaki shivered as Light cupped his face. "I can't give you a Ferrari right now… but I can give you this"

Ryuzaki's eyes widened and his heart hammered in his chest as Light dipped his head to brush their lips together. It was sweet. It was  _ everything _ . 

He pulled Light closer to him, deepening the kiss and clutching at him desperately. He tasted the salt of tears on Light's lips and pulled away, startled to see Light was crying as well. 

"I don't want you to go, Ryuu" Light admitted quietly. "It's killing me to send you away. But I'd rather do that than have  _ you _ killed"

"I understand" L whispered, voice cracking with emotion. "Can I have another kiss?"

Light smiled sadly and kissed him again, harder this time. It was a kiss of bittersweet regret and passion unexplored. 

Ryuzaki broke the kiss and grabbed his bags. He couldn't endure it. If he kissed Light again he'd never go. He tucked the cake box under his arm and left without a word. 

_ 'Do not look back. Do not break down. Just walk. Just walk…' _ Ryuzaki ordered himself as he walked away. He'd deliver his security card to an ashen faced Watari and then he'd close those intimidating steel doors behind him for the last time. 

Light touched his lips as he stared at the place Ryuzaki had just stood. "I love you, Ryuzaki" he whispered to the air, wishing he could hear it. 

His phone rang and he answered it automatically. 

"L, the team are here. There has been an urgent development in the case"

"I'm on my way, Watari"

Light sighed deeply and rested his head against the wall. He indulged himself with a few seconds of silent grief before he schooled his features and wiped his tears. 

He'd solve this case for Ryuzaki. He'd make Mikami and Misa pay for the time they'd robbed from them. 

******************

Ryuzaki stared at the clouds below him. He didn't even know why he'd chosen Paris, but he couldn't stay in Japan anymore. He'd considered England but decided he had enough worries on his shoulders without returning to his homeland. 

He'd try and make a fresh start for however long he had left. He'd always wanted to visit Paris. 

Ryuzaki smiled sadly as he glanced over his official resignation from Matsuda's modeling agency. The man probably already knew what had happened. He switched his phone off and slipped it into his bag. He'd buy a new one when he was in Paris and bury this one. 

Bury it along with his dreams. 

Ryuzaki bit down on the cake Light had bought him. It was perfect and delicious but it might as well have been  _ ashes _ in his mouth. 

He was a thousand miles from Light and Rem, from the flashing lights and life he'd made for himself in Tokyo and was crying bitterly as sweetness cloyed in his mouth. The other passengers looked at him in concern but he ignored them. 

He didn't need their pity. 

He was alone... 


	8. The chase is on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuzaki struggles to distance himself from the Kira case as he learns Misa Amane has been killed in a car crash. Light, Rem and Ryuzaki all zero in on where Kira is headed. The chase is on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update on this one, my motivation for a few of my fics have been sadly lacking lately! Thankfully I seem to have gotten back on track now :)

Misa Amane knew she had to act quickly. Ryuzaki had all but disappeared after she'd ordered Mikami to kill him. The boy knew too much and now he had fallen off the face of the earth! 

She paced her apartment as she tried to form a contingency plan. She couldn't compete in the competition now. L's gaze was on her, she was certain of it. She needed to lay low and bide her time, not appear in the news for winning Tokyo's top model. Ryuzaki had vanished so she would have to do the same, at least until she figured out what her next move would be. In order to have the freedom to move and to think she'd have to play dead. Literally. No one would look for someone already dead, would they? Yes, she decided. It was perfect. 

"You said you won't tell me if you see a Shinigami. That likely to change?" Misa asked Ryuk flippantly. She already knew the answer of course, but she needed to firmly rule it out before she considered other alternatives. 

"Sorry, Girlie, no can do" Ryuk chirped happily as he lounged on her sofa and dropped apples into his gaping maw, "Any Shinigami who breaks that one is  _ definitely _ dust"

_ 'And yet… I suspect there is a possibility Ryuzaki has a Shinigami with him. There is no other possibility for him to still be alive. If he holds a Death Note and a Shinigami who is willing to aid him no matter what, that's me finished…' _

Misa stopped pacing and sat down to think. Ryuzaki was gone. She and Mikami were being tailed. L was taking an unusual interest in the modeling industry. None of these things were coincidence. 

"Ryuzaki doesn't know I'm Kira. Or if he does, he can't prove it" Misa whispered to herself. "I need him dead but I can't get to him. What if I can get him to come to  _ me _ ?"

Ryuk grinned at her plotting. "He ain't in Japan, that's all I'm telling ya"

Misa nodded thoughtfully. That made sense. For some reason Ryuzaki had been increasingly distant and not as driven as he once was. Her excuse to not attend the gala didn't mean she wasn't keeping an eye on things. Ryuzaki had left as soon as he'd accepted the poisoned glass of wine from Mikami. It was like he  _ knew _ not to drink it. The fact that he had left the country informed her Ryuzaki knew about the assisnation attempt. The question was did he blame her? 

Misa's eyes widened as something suddenly clicked. L had began investigating the modeling industry around the same time Ryuzaki had begun to distance himself from it! 

_ 'Definitely not a coincidence. They were working together! If I want to get to Ryuzaki i have to get to L first. Two birds, one stone! The question is how do I get close enough to L to kill him. I need his face… ' _

It would be a late night indeed for Kira as she curled up on the sofa with her Death Note, idly writing names as she weighed up her actions. One wrong move and she'd be dead. Ryuk wasn't a particularly helpful Shinigami but she had a feeling Ryuzaki's  _ was _ . It was probably the reason the boy was still alive. 

_ 'I need to kill them both. L and Ryuzaki. Or, use them against one another…' _ Misa smiled as she thought about a man she'd met a few weeks prior who just happened to have links to Interpol. She'd brushed him off at the time but perhaps a date with Tiyo wouldn't be so bad after all. What man wouldn't spill his secrets and talk about what he really shouldn't to impress a pretty girl? She'd have to kill him later but hopefully by that point she'd have all the information she needed, Misa Amane would be announced dead in a car crash and she'd be on her way to Hong Kong. 

*******************

Ryuzaki decided the best way to spend his 18th birthday was to get so blind drunk he didn't even remember what day it was. He slept in late, ordered whatever food he wanted to and spent the day moping around his hotel room. As soon as the sun had set he decided he'd best get on with the 'blind drunk' part of his plan. French red wine was very nice and by his second bottle he couldn't really care about much at all.

"Except Light" Ryuzaki slurred as he gazed sullenly out at the Parisian skyline from his hotel room balcony. "Such a…" he suddenly giggled as he realized he was talking to himself. He didn't even have Rem around anymore. 

The giggle died down into something of a sob and Ryuzaki buried his head in his hands. It was all well and good getting drunk but what was he going to  _ do _ now? He had no friends, no family, no job and no  _ purpose _ . The only thing he did have to make matters easier was money and a batch of fake documentation due to arrive tomorrow. He'd tossed his phone and booked a months stay at the hotel under the alias Liam Darner. His new British passport would hold the same information. He was, to the best of his ability and knowledge, untraceable. 

_ 'Bet Light would be impressed if he realised I knew how to get hold of fake documents. Impressed and probably a bit pissed off. Hehehe… I bet he could find me though. Or Rem. They are the only ones I want to find me' _

He really wished he could stop thinking about the detective but after that look in his eyes and that kiss… he knew it would be a long time coming before he could. 

Perhaps he never could stop thinking about him. It was ridiculous but being apart from the man he'd met mere months ago felt oddly  _ painful _ to him. It was like his soul was crying out for Light and the emptiness inside him couldn't be filled. 

_ 'Fuck I'm dramatic!' _ Ryuzaki lifted his second, almost full, bottle to his mouth and took a hearty swig. "Happy fucking birthday to me"

A car horn blared in reply. 

"Urgh" Ryuzaki took another sip and wiped his mouth. He probably looked a mess but he didn't much care about that. He had no one to answer to know. No Matsuda nagging at him to watch his figure or ' _ Smile _ , Ryuzaki, don't forget to  _ Smile!' _

In homage to his new found freedom, Ryuzaki glared darkly at the shadow of the Arch-de-Triumph as it stood timeless against the inky sky. He couldn't help but wonder just how much time he himself had left…

Meanwhile, halfway across the world, Light lay on his bed and stared at the little white dot blinking on his laptop screen. 

That dot was Ryuzaki. He'd placed a tiny tracker in the cake almost as a last resort. The tracker was of his invention. As soon as it reached the stomach it attached to the lining and would remain in place for 3 years. Light hoped it wouldn't be 3 years before he saw Ryuzaki again, but it helped to at least know where he was. 

_ 'Paris. You always said you wanted to go there' _ Light smiled sadly, wondering what Ryuzaki would be doing. It would be late in France, his birthday almost over. Ryuzaki was beautiful, he could have celebrated his birthday with anyone he so chose. Light couldn't help but hope that wasn't the case.  _ 'Which is ridiculous. I have no claim on him. I sent him away' _

Light felt bitter as he climbed off the bed and checked his messages. No new deaths. Yet. He'd left Misa a glaringly obvious clue he was on to her and yet the model hadn't retaliated. She was getting harder to trace too. 

A killer on the run. 

_ 'Good thing those are my spec _ iality'

Light glanced up sharply as a shadow fell across him. "Rem! Any news?"

"I've returned to the Shinigami realm and I've found her. Misa Amane is currently on a ferry to Hong Kong. She is not  _ alone _ "

Light nodded in instant understanding. She had a Shinigami with her. He waited anxiously for Rem to splinter into dust and when she did not he managed a smile. Had they gotten away with it? 

"And Teru Mikami?"

" _ Also _ with her" Rem said carefully, mindful that the slightest slip could end her life. She could  _ imply _ to Light Yagami the girl had a Shinigami with her but she couldn't explicitly say it. 

Light hesitated as he plucked out a picture of Ryuzaki from his files and laid it on the table before Rem. "Better or worse?"

"Better" Rem nodded in satisfaction as she read 9 months over Ryuzaki's head. "He needs more time"

_ 'Which translates to: stay away from him. I have no choice. If I contact Ryuzaki there could be a link made between us now. I need to hunt down Misa and Mikami. If I don't kill them they will be the death of Ryuzaki. Dammit, I wish I could just write their names down!' _

"Light" Rem sounded almost gentle as she placed a claw on his shoulder. "We are both intelligent enough to know I am not going to survive this. Ryuzaki will need you. We must follow Misa Amane and Teru Mikami and confront them head on. Ryuzaki's survival depends on it. I will give you a page of Death Note paper. If I disintegrate before I get the second name you will have to write it down"

"Rem…"

"It's the only way! We could write down their names now but it won't be enough. Misa's Shinigami will just pass the Death Note to someone else and the whole thing will start over. What's worse, I've discovered a link between Misa Amane's and Ryuzaki's lifespan. I believe it's because she tried to write a fellow Death Note owners name down. Right now, Misa Amane  _ must _ be killed if Ryuzaki is to live. The reason his life span has changed is because it now reflects  _ hers _ . She made the eyedeal and is destined to die far sooner than Ryuzaki. We need to deal with the Shinigami too to ensure Ryuzaki's original lifespan is returned" Rem sighed as Light opened his mouth to ask questions. "Don't ask how I found this out. It required calling in a lot of favours with higher ranking Shinigami. Fortunately, Misa's Shinigami is a substantially lower rank than I am. So he can be killed"

Light barked out a laugh and shook his head. "How the hell does one kill a Shinigami?"

Rem's face was grim as she stared out of the window. "You leave that to me. Organize a manhunt of the Hong Kong region. Get people on the ground. We are going to need all the help we can get. Amane knows we suspect her, she will be trying to hide"

******************

Ryuzaki woke to a pounding headache and a sense of existential dread. 

"Jesus christ" he groaned, rubbing his eyes and wondering just how two and a quarter bottles of strong red wine was a good idea for  _ anyone.  _

He felt wretched and his mood was by no means lifted as he flicked on the news and saw yet  _ another _ Kira vs L headline flash up. 

_ 'L has announced they are aware of Kira's identity and are moving in on their location in Japan! This story is breaking so we will update you as soon as more details are available' _

"What?" L sat bolt upright and fumbled with the remote to turn the volume up.  _ 'There is no way Light would just say that. He's planning something. This is deliberate disinformation. I wonder… is he working with Rem? Now that I've thought about it they have a shared motivation to keep me safe…' _

L bit down on his knuckles as the reporters chatted back and forth about how L had never lost a case and speculations on how Kira killed. 

Clearly it was a busy morning because  _ another _ breaking news story was announced with breathless excitement. One of Tokyo's top models, Misa Amane, had been found  _ dead _ in her Shibuya apartment… 

"No. That's not true. She can't be dead… Light saying he was investigating in Japan. It's a cover up! Misa  _ is _ Kira and she's on the run!" L jumped out of bed and grabbed his hoodie. Fuck what Rem and Light thought, he could still help. 

He  _ had _ to help. 

But where to begin? 

Ryuzaki decided popping some aspirin was a good as place as anyway. Once he'd washed and downed a cup of extra strong coffee he was out the door and heading to the nearest library. 

He had to contact Light. 

He chose a computer near the back of the room and stared blankly at the screen. Now he'd got here he actually had no idea how to contact Light. He logged into an obscure phone tracing network. Misa Amane's phone was due to be disconnected shortly, however for the time being it was still shown as active and operating near Hong Kong. 

_ 'She's faked her death to buy herself some time. Clever. But she's not as smart as she thinks she is. L is bound to know that's a decoy. He's probably traced her phone just as I've done. Shit. How do I get a hold of L?! I'm such a dick destroying my phone because I was in a mood. Think, Ryuzaki!' _

_ 'Matsuda!' _ He thought as a stroke of genius hit him. If he could contact his manager then he could ask Matsuda to pass his message on to Light. Thankfully he could remember the work email address Matsuda used and hastily typed up a message:

_ Matsuda, it's me (Ryuzaki) I'm sorry for ghosting but something important happened. I was kicked from the K investigation as you know and stuff happened between L and I.  _

_ Anyway, I need you to contact the Rogue Renesas hotel and ask for Liam Darner. I need to get in contact with L. I think I know where Misa and Mikami are headed. I don't care if they don't want me involved in this case, I have to help out!  _

_ If I don't hear anything back within two days I will be heading to HK myself. Misa thinks she's smart but she's forgotten she gave me her number. I've traced it to the best I can and she is heading for that area. I assume L, W and Rem are too.  _

_ Message me as soon as you get this.  _

_ Ryuzaki.  _


	9. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light and Rem tail Misa to Hong Kong but they aren't the only ones. Ryuzaki realises he loves Light and is determined to help however possible. Rem discovers the link between Ryuzaki and Misa and a dramatic showdown looms...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning for next chapter: Not everyone makes it out alive... 😫😭

Light wiped his brow as he tried to aclamatise to the sticky heat of Hong Kong. It was noisy, croweded and everything he hated. He wasn't in a good mood, and that mood had been made worse when he'd recieved the email from Matsuda. 

_ 'He can't get involved in this again. Not with Misa and Mikami so close. I have to protect him' _

Rem was silent beside him as they assembled their remote survileance unit in L's hotel room. The white dot was no longer in paris- it was hovering across the ocean. That meant Ryuzaki had caught a flight to Hong Kong. 

_ 'Stubborn idiot!' _ Light sighed as he looked away from the screen. He'd tried to convince Matsuda to anger Ryuzaki by telling him that his help was no longer needed, hoping the boy's anger would keep him away. Matsuda had dutifully passed the message on and had recieved an obstinate 'fuck you!' for his troubles. Light really should have known that wouldn't be enough to keep Ryuzaki away. 

"We must move quickly" Rem whispered. "We need to find Misa Amane before Ryuzaki arrives"

"Yes" Light murmered as he scanned the CCTV in thr surrounding area for  _ anyone  _ baring a resemblance to the supposedly deceased model. "He's a stubborn little thing, isn't he?"

Rem laughed dryly. "You have  _ no _ idea, Light" Rem suddenly froze, her head whipping to the window. Before Light could ask her what was wrong, she'd unfurled her wings and launched herself into the sky. 

"I'm assuming she's sensed something" Souicjoro remarked dryly as he stirred his tea. "A Shinigami, perhaps? Or a supposedly dead model?"

Light smiled bitterly. "As long as it's not Ryuzaki yet. We need more time"

******************

Ryuzaki cursed softly as he watched Misa Amand's phone disconnect from the network and go offline. He  _ knew _ she was alive and he was determined to capture her. The bitch had sent in another mocking tape calling L a coward and goading him to meet her face to face. If he didn't, she promised to kill 50 Japanese police officers every single day. L knew she wasn't pulling any punches, she wanted to thin the ranks of her persuers  _ and _ turn public opinion against L. 

Already people were calling for L to do his duty and meet Kira, even if it meant certain death. Ryuzaki snarled in disgust at some of the social media posts he was scrolling through. None of these people knew who L was. They didn't know  _ Light _ and Light was noble enough to sacrifice his life. So was Rem. 

_ 'I can't let that happen. I can't let them die!'  _ Ryuzaki felt tears well in his eyes at the thought of living without them. He'd barely lasted a week in Paris before he was traveling halfway around the world to be with them again. He understood what they had  _ tried _ to do but he was damned if he would let them make that choice for him, even If they were trying to protect him. If he was going to die, so be it, but he wouldn't wither away and die far away from the two people he cared most about. 

_ 'I love Light. I know I love him. I have to tell him that. I have to get to him before he gets to Misa!' _

Ryuzaki checked his phone. He had at least another six hours until the plane landed in Hong Kong.  _ 'Dammit!' _ He poured himself a cherry soda and went back to monitoring the news channels and social media boards, desperate to find out what Light was planning and if he'd made a move on Misa yet. 

He hardly paid a glance to an article that flashed up about Tokyo Fashion week or about its winner. He simply didn't care anymore. Light had opened his eyes to things he'd never thought possible before. He felt as if he would never be able to just settle as a model again. He didn't  _ care _ about the things that were once so important to him. 

_ 'I'm going to officially resign from modeling. Whether Light wants to work with me or not, I am going to become a Detective in my own right'  _ he decided as he skimmed through the breaking headlines.  _ 'Tragic Model's death, those who knew Misa Amane speak out' _

"Oh, please" he muttered under his breath, bile rising in his stomach. She'd ordered a  _ hit _ on him. The only thing tragic about Misa Amane was that she wasn't dead yet. 

Ryuzaki sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. He was exhausted. Maybe if he slept for a few hours he'd feel better. He needed to be sharp for when he landed in Hong Kong. 

*********************

Ryuk giggled in delight as he spotted the white Shinigami fly towards him. Rem! He hadn't seen her for quite a few centuries. Despite his amusement at the unfolding events he also had the presence of mind to be wary. Rem was of a significantly higher rank than he was. That meant she could  _ kill _ him if she so chose. 

"Hiya, Rem" Ryuk grinned as she landed beside him. Her single eye was fixed on a small, petite girl with dark hair, a baseball cap pulled low and sunglasses on her face.  _ 'That is Misa Amane. I can tell without even being able to see her name or numbers' _ Rem thought, irritated at the girl's cleverness in concealing her face so well. She'd spent enough time watching the girl on camera to be able to recognize her body language and posture. Plus the fact that Ryuk was with her was a huge giveaway. 

Misa turned to Ryuk, eyes narrowing behind her shades. "Ryuk? Who are you talking to?" She whispered, eyes darting around suspiciously. 

Rem smiled nastilily before reaching out to touch her with a scrap of her Death Note. "Rem. Ryuzaki's Shinigami"

The colour bleached from Misa's face as she stared up at the female Shinigami.  _ 'Oh shit! How? How did they-' _

Ryuk offered her no assistance and Misa had to think on her feet. The Shinigami hadn't written her name down yet. Instead, the Shinigami pulled off her glasses and stared into her eyes. She was wearing dark brown contacts, but Misa felt as if the being was staring into her soul anyway. 

"You're  _ dying _ " Rem whispered in surprise. "That is why your lifespan has been linked with Ryuzaki's. If I write your name down Ryuzaki will die too. The King must have done this himself. Probably as a form of punishment "

Ryuk's bulbous eyes widened even more. "Oooh, that's something the old man would totally do!"

Misa quivered at the news she was dying and that she was being used in some strange Shinigami punishment. And then her fear turned to anger. She was  _ Kira _ . Kira did  _ not _ tolerate shit like that. She might be dying but her sharp and cunning mind immediately found a way to make that work for her. 

"So if I was to kill myself it would kill Ryuzaki too" Misa giggled, easily sidestepping a passing tourist and leading the Shinigami to a quieter area. "I might be dying but you can't kill me. Not without harming the precious human you're being punished for protecting. So, Rem, I'll offer you a deal. Bring L to meet me face to face so I can eliminate him. In return, I won't kill myself  _ and _ your precious Ryuzaki"

_ 'She is derranged. Her own death no longer causes her fear. She simply wants to  _ **_win_ ** _ against L!' _

Rem knew she had to buy Light some time. If she told him what Misa had said he would sacrifice his life to save Ryuzaki. She was startled as she finally understood what true love actually meant. It was putting another before yourself. It was being willing to  _ die _ to protect the one you loved and Shinigami  _ and _ human were fully capeable of such a selfless feat. Misa Amane was incapable of it. Now that she thought about it, Rem doubted she even loved herself let alone anyone else. 

She was just a bitter, twisted girl with too much power and not enough soul. 

"Give me two hours. I will get L to meet you at Chang Xi park" Rem finally replied, "You can attain your vengeance and kill him but Ryuzaki will be safe"

Misa smiled sweetly. "Of course, Rem. Two hours then!" She trilled happily before her face fell and steely determination crept over her. "I will not lose to L. I will see him die and if I don't… " she slowly drew a black tipped finger across her own throat in a silent threat. 

Rem nodded before she launched herself into the sky. She knew Misa Amane was trying to decieve her. Now that she realised she was dying (she had just 21 days left) she was at her most dangerous. The girl was clever and vindictive and would probably still try to kill Ryuzaki after Light was dead. 

Unfortunately for Misa, Rem was  _ also _ clever and vindictive and she had a plan. 

Light wasn't going to like it, though, because it involved Ryuzaki… 


	10. Requiem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light, Watari and Rem find Misa. Ryuzaki saves Light's life at a terrible cost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really hoping people knew this was coming. I've foreshadowed it enough but just in case... I'm sorry! 😭

Rem's suspicions were proved correct as Light's eyes narrowed as he listened to her plan. 

"Rem, that puts Ryuzaki in danger-"

"Then  _ you _ must be the one to protect him, Light!" Rem barked, her wings drooping as though she was drained of energy. "This is the only way. Ryuk, Misa and Mikami  _ must _ die if Ryuzaki is to live.  _ I _ must die too. It is my punishment for falling in love with a human but I will use the punishment to aid him to the last"

Light swallowed thickly, tears brimming in his eyes. He wasn't an overly emotional person but Rem's noble self-sacrifice could probably move just about  _ anyone _ . 

"We must move quickly. She gave me two hours and I suspect Ryuzaki is due to arrive soon. Activate the tracker so he can locate you. I will protect him for as long as I can and get rid of Ryuk. It is up to you and Watari to deal with Misa and Mikami"

Watari looked down at his gun, an uneasy feeling swirling in his gut. He felt  _ death _ looming over his shoulder, a feeling that was not alleviated when Rem's eye hovered above his head and read his numbers. 

"Not everyone is going to survive this" Rem murmured, giving Watari a sad look, "Now is the time to choose. Run away from your fate or embrace it"

Souichiro closed his eyes, an image of Light and Ryuzaki, hands clasped and happy together in his mind's eye. He knew what Rem was implying. Hers would not be the only sacrifice required to ensure the soulmates safety. 

He accepted it without question. Light was his son and he loved him just as dearly as Rem loved Ryuzaki. He smiled as Rem's words echoed in his head:

_ 'Love kills, Watari. I believe it may just be our fate to die at it's hand. Like Gelus, our love for Ryuzaki and Light will be our downfall. But what a way to fall, hmm? To have our lights extinguished so those of whom we love burn brighter?' _

The Shinigami  _ knew _ . She'd spoken those words to him the night Ryuzaki had left for Paris. 

"Dad…" Light looked between his father and Rem. "What should I do?"

Souichiro softened and opened his arms. Startled, but not willing to pass up a rare embrace with his father, Light stepped into them. 

"You will be brave, Light, and you will triumph over Kira. I'm proud of you, do you know that? Not just proud of you as L but proud of all who Light Yagami is."

_ 'Dad… why does that sound like a goodbye?' _

Light's question would remain unanswered. Kira had left them another message demanding to meet  _ now _ . 

"Well, we'd best get this over with" Souichiro placed his hat on his head and holstered his gun. He swept his eyes over the room, over Light's face, and committed them to memory. 

He turned and left the room without looking back. 

*******************

The sun was setting over Hong Kong and the sky looming above him was an ethereal pink and yellow. Ryuzaki was struck by its beauty as he hurried over to the airport taxi rink. He was following Light's tracker, his stomach fluttering with nervousness. The fact Light had activated it meant he  _ wanted _ Ryuzaki to find him. 

_ 'I have a feeling this chase will be coming to an end tonight' _ Ryuzaki thought as he climbed into the taxi and stated his destination of Chang Xi Park. 

The car drove off smoothly and he clutched at the Death Note strapped to his belly. He knew what he had to do. He'd kill Misa Amane and keep Light safe. He was willing to die for the man if needs be and he sensed an atmosphere of finality in the air. 

Perhaps this would be his last sunset. With that thought in mind, Ryuzaki leaned his head against the window and gazed at the sky reverently. 

All too soon the taxi pulled up at the park entrance and Ryuzaki shook himself free of his daydreams. He'd been imagining himself and Light working as equals, solving cases and holding hands. They'd been in love. Light was his soulmate and they were so  _ happy _ together. 

_ 'My dream used to be winning Tokyo fashion week. What a pathetic dream compared to what I wish for now' _

Ryuzaki paid the fair and stepped out of the car. A chill wind tickled through his hair and he took a moment to collect himself. It felt like he was walking towards destiny with each step he took. He breathed deeply and began to head towards the large pavilion. He was drawn to it, just as he'd been drawn to the Death Note lying in the puddle on that fateful night he'd found it. 

Meanwhile, at the other end of the park, Light, Rem and Watari were walking up the metal staircase to reach the top of the pavilion. Dramatically, Misa had decided to hold their meeting on top of it. 

Light took the safety lock off his gun as they neared the top. His heart was pounding in his chest and cold sweat trickled down his back. The door opened and he stared at the slender, blonde haired girl awaiting them. 

Misa was sitting on a bench, legs crossed and looking dangerously serene. She was wearing a black Gothic Lolita outfit and appeared to have ditched her disguise entirely. She'd even refreshed her makeup. 

"Kira" Light greeted, gun trained on her. 

"L" Misa breathed, her eyes gleaming red as she read the words  _ 'Light Yagami' _ above his head. She slowly reached for the scrap of Death Note paper she'd tucked away in her bodice as she stood. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you face to face…"

Light heard a scuffle and turned his head just in time to see a blur out of the corner of his eye. He gasped for breath as he was suddenly shoved to the floor. Blood splattered around him and all he could do was stare at it in incomprehension. Had he been shot? 

"Light!"

Misa's head snapped up and she  _ grinned _ as she saw Ryuzaki on the edge of the roof, gun drawn and trained on Mikami's body. 

Everything seemed to slow down as Light realised the blood he was covered in was his father's. Souichiro was lying still, eyes glassy and fixed unseeingly up at the sky. He'd been shot clean through the forehead. Mikami, who'd been aiming for Light, didn't have the time to take aim again because Ryuzaki had shot him in the heart. His blood was seeping out all around him, staining the bleached grey surface of the roof a deep, rich red. 

"Dad!" Light whispered, frozen in horror as he stared at his father's peaceful face. "Dad!"

"Light!  _ Move!" _

Light slammed himself back down as Ryuk and Rem, fighting viciously, slammed into the ground. Claws, fangs and wings were barred as they fought for their lives. 

Misa blinked, coming back to herself, and quickly pulled out the slip of paper. She'd write Light's name. She'd end this. 

"Don't you fucking  _ dare _ !" Ryuzaki snarled, launching himself at Misa and tackling her to the floor. 

Light unfroze and snapped into action. As the Shinigami tousled and clawed at one another, he rushed to Ryuzaki's side. 

"Ryuzaki, don't!" Light gasped as Ryuzaki pinned Misa to the ground and held the gun to her head. He used his foot to press down on Misa's wrist and the slip of Death Note paper fluttered away in the breeze. 

"Yes, Ryuzaki,  _ don't _ " Misa mocked, her eyes wild as she smirked up at him. "If I die, you do too"

"What…?" Ryuzaki whispered. Suddenly it all made sense. Rem shrieked as she pinned a struggling Ryuk to the ground and used her skeletol fingers to gauge deep into his eyes. 

"Die, Ryuk!  _ Perish! _ " Rem snarled, "I'm of a higher rank and I deem your existence forfeited! Wither to dust and  _ die _ ! I command it!"

Misa whimpered as Ryuk did just that. It started with his legs and slowly made its way up his body. He was crumbling to dust before her eyes. Ryuk tried to gurgle, tried to scream, but he couldn't. He was trapped by Rem's power and it was consuming him alive. 

Light helped Ryuzaki to his feet and stared at him helplessly. He ached to kiss him but he couldn't. His mind was shattered and he was struggling to keep up with the chaos around him. Mikami, his father and now Ryuk were dead. It could  _ not _ be Ryuzaki's turn next! 

"Ryuzaki! Run!" Light pushed his chest hard, "You've got to run!"

Misa giggled shirley, rolling onto her stomach and regarding the two lovers with a blank stare. She was finished, she knew it. But while she still drew breath there was a chance to  _ win _ . 

"I'm not leaving you! Not again!" Ryuzaki pushed back, tears streaming down his face. 

"Misa, No!"

Light and Ryuzaki turned at the sound of Rem's shriek, but it was already too late. Misa, standing on the edge of the roof, spread her arms wide and smiled at them. 

"I win, L!"

And then she let herself fall. 

"No!" Light scrambled away from Ryuzaki and dashed to the ledge. Misa's frail body crashed to the ground, her eyes wide and deranged even as her skull cracked and her brain matter splattered across the gravel. 

Weakly, Rem rose to her feet and staggered towards Ryuzaki. He wavered on his feet, eyes rolling back in his head. His numbers were plummeting to zero. 

"Ryuzaki" Rem rasped, reaching for the human as he fell to his knees. Light sobbed as he ran to Ryuzaki and cradled him in his lap. 

"Not you! Please, not you. Don't you leave me, Ryuu" Light begged, his tears dripping down onto the young model's face as he gasped for breath. 

"You're… you're safe" Ryuzaki rasped, blood trickling from his mouth. "I'm glad…"

Rem knelt down next to Ryuzaki and cupped his face. His heart was slowing and death was imminent. His eyes were starting to dim and the Shinigami knew he could no longer see. 

It was time to damn herself. Her punishment and death, just as the Shinigami King had predicted, would come from  _ her _ . 

"Make him happy, Light. Be happy together" Rem whispered as she leant down to press her lips against Ryuzaki's. 

"Rem!" Light sobbed as Rem's lips met Ryuzaki's. A strange, glowing light burst out and he flung a hand over his eyes. 

Light scrambled back, that white burning his retinas and his heart racing in his chest.  _ 'Ryuzaki! I've got to get to him!' _ But even as he thought it he couldn't move. He felt as though gravity was shifting and he was being dragged under. A flare of heat and then power slammed into him and flung him from Ryuzaki's side.

All he could see was white as Rem's last words rang around in his mind like a bell. 

_ Be happy together.  _

_ Be happy together…  _

The durge faded away and his eyes closed, the bitter wind matting his hair to the tear marks on his face… 

******************

Ryuzaki slowly awoke, his head throbbing and his throat dry. Everything was hazy at first, but as his vision cleared he realised he was looking up at the sky once again. 

It wasn't pink and yellow anymore. It was a deep twilight blue, the first stars glittering in the darkness. 

He couldn't breathe properly, so he assumed he was dying. Or perhaps he was dead. It felt peaceful anyway. 

_ 'What am I… Light! Rem!' _

Reality slammed down upon him and Ryuzaki gasped for breath as he scrambled to get the white dust that was clogging his lungs out of his body. He heaved and gagged until he was able to suck in great lungfuls of air. 

"Rem!" Ryuzaki whimpered, understanding dawning in his eyes as he watched a pile of dust be picked up and swirl in the breeze. Rem  _ was _ the dust. "REM!"

Ryuzaki screamed himself hoarse until he felt two trembling arms wrap around him. 

"Ryuzaki" Light clutched at him, "Ryuzaki you're alive!"

Ryuzaki sobbed into Light's shoulder and they clung together. In the distance, sirens sung their haunting melody. 

They were alive but at what cost? 


	11. Healing, slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the wake of Rem and Souichiro's death, Ryuzaki and Light attempt to heal and look to the future.

Weeks passed. Spring turned to summer and life blossomed all around and yet Ryuzaki and Light felt frozen in their grief and couldn't see it. 

Ignored case requests piled up, the plants around Light's office withered and died and Ryuzaki released a simple press statement saying he was retiring from modeling completely. Then, he'd locked himself behind closed doors with Light and turned his back on the world. Kira had been defeated and the world was still rejoicing yet he could find no joy in it. He could find no joy in such desolation. 

Kira  _ had _ won. She'd robbed a son of their father and Ryuzaki of the most loyal friend he'd ever had. 

The media had a field day cataloguing the bags under his eyes, the pallor of his skin and the  _ sadness _ that seemed to radiate from the young ex-model. They blamed Ryuzaki's fall from grace on a heavy personal loss. 

They weren't wrong. 

Although they clung to one another, neither Light nor Ryuzaki found it difficult to talk about their loss. They spent their days in mournful silence, hands clasped and minds running in circles. Ryuzaki stopped eating. Light tried to encourage him but his words fell on deaf ears. The soulmates drifted away from each other even as they clung to one another in the dark. 

And then one day, Light realised something fundamental. Later he would call it a moment of perfect clarity. His father and Rem had died for them to live and yet that was the exact opposite of what they were doing. They were just about surviving, torn up with grief and growing further apart rather than closer because of it. 

Light laughed softly at his own folly and picked up a gilt photo frame. "I'm sorry, Dad. I'm sorry it's taken me a while to realise this. Ryuzaki and I… you gave up everything for us. We aren't honoring your memory or Rem's. Please forgive me"

"Light…?"

Light looked up to find Ryuzaki's head poking around the door. It was like he could  _ see _ Ryuzaki through fresh eyes. The purple under his eyes, the frailness of his body clad in baggy clothes too big for him. Ryuzaki was splintering apart. 

_ Be happy together…  _

_ 'He is barely an adult and I've been too absorbed in my own grief to help ease his. We are soulmates. We must grieve  _ **_together_ ** _ if we are to overcome this. I promise you, Rem, I will try my best to protect him now you're gone' _

"Please come sit with me" Light attempted a smile. "I think it's time we talked, my love" 

Ryuzaki slowly crossed the room to sit next to Light, bloodshot eyes straying to the photograph of Watari. 

"It's all my fault" he whispered brokenly, "They died because of me…you lost your  _ father _ because of me"

Light grabbed Ryuzaki's hand and squeezed it. " _ No,  _ Ryuzaki! They died for  _ us _ . They accepted their death long before either of us knew! They laid down their lives for us and it's taken me four weeks of moping around to finally realise that! They died so we could live and… what would they say if they saw us now?"

Ryuzaki's lower lip trembled. "I don't think they'd be happy" he whispered in a heartbreakingly little voice. "It's just… I miss her so much!"

"I know you do, Darling. I know you do" Light pulled him into an embrace and kissed his hair. "We will always miss them but this…" Light gestured to the wreckage of strewn papers, dust and case files, "This isn't the way to cope. We need to be able to grieve properly. Neither of us have been doing a very good job of it, huh?"

Ryuzaki managed a small, hicuophing laugh. "You're right about that"

"Ryuzaki, I love you. I love you with every fibre of my being" Light cleared his throat, his eyes pleading with Ryuzaki's to understand. "I'm 24. I've never been attracted to anyone before, let alone  _ loved _ anyone before. All I know is I never want to let you go. I want to spend my life with you and build a future together. You are just 18 and your heart has been shattered, your life has been turned upside down and you are languishing in despair. I think we owe it to one another to try and move on.  _ Together _ . As we owe it to Rem and my father"

Ryuzaki blinked back tears and nodded his head. He'd always known 'L' was wise but Light was showing a maturity that moved him deeply. "Yes, we do" he turned to Light and gently stroked his hair from his face. "I love you, Light Yagami"

Light smiled and leaned in for a kiss. His lips met Ryuzaki's and he tasted the salt of tears. But he could taste  _ hope _ too. As they cradeled one another's heads and kissed softly and deeply, Light knew in his heart they would make it. 

***2 months later***

The sun was blinding as it filled his eyes. Even through his sunglasses, Ryuzaki squinted against its glare. He'd just left an appointment with his therapist and had just one more important matter to attend to before returning to Light. He called in to a local flourish and purchased the customary weekly remembrance bouquets. They were comprised of white roses and purple irises with a few forget-me-nots sprinkled in for remembrance. Rem and Watari had no monuments but he and Light placed the bouquets before a photo of Watari and a beautiful scroll that bore the name 'Rem' in perfect calligraphy. He had practiced for months on his calligraphy and he hoped Rem would appreciate the honor ( _ and _ the irony) of a human mourning a god of death. 

Light had bought the flowers last week, but he was currently embroiled in a human trafficking case. That meant it was up to Ryuzaki to leave the safety of HQ and venture out into the world again. He'd been frightened at first, terrified of being recognized, but his disguise did the job. People walked past him without a second glance. 

It felt  _ good _ to feel the sun on his skin again. He felt alive for the first time in months. He understood, finally, that life did go on. As painful as it would be, with time the pain of losing Rem wouldn't cut as keenly. 

_ 'I'm going to become a Detective, Rem. I'm going to make you proud. And I am going to love your son, Souichiro-San, and I hope I make you proud too' _

Ryuzaki enjoyed the rest of his walk back to HQ and even picked up some coffee and muffins for himself and Light. Their relationship hadn't really progressed from cuddling and kisses but they were happy with the pace. Their easy going flirtation had been tinged with tragedy and neither of them wanted to rush the other. That being said, Ryuzaki could sense change on the horizon. With their three month anniversary coming up, he wondered if they would finally take the plunge and become intimate with one another for the first time. 

He hoped they did. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Light and to start over again. Light wanted that too. 

"Hey, Babe" he greeted as he let himself in, "I've brought coffee and muffins- oh! Hi, Matsuda" Ryuzaki dipped his head at his old manager, surprised to see him sitting with Light on the sofa. "I'm not interrupting, am i?"

"Ryuzaki! You're looking well!" Matsuda beamed and jumped up. He seemed to hesitate between a hug and a handshake before he thrust out his hand for the teenager to shake. "How are you doing? And you're not interrupting, I just popped around to… Well, see you guys!"

Ryuzaki blinked. He's forgotten just how loud and bubbly Matsuda really was. "I'm doing okay" he replied quietly, "I… how are  _ you _ doing? I heard through the grapevine you've signed a new model"

Matsuda smiled. "Yeah I did. Kenba is brilliant. Very focused but… well, he's not  _ you _ "

Light smiled in sympathy as Matsuda began babbling away about how proud he was of Ryuzaki and quizzing him about his intentions to follow Light's footsteps and become a Detective. 

"I'm learning a lot from Light, and I plan on officially joining him as his partner in a few weeks. I'll be R" Ryuzaki explained as he doled out muffins and coffee. "I hope… you're not too disappointed in me quitting, Matsuda-San?"

Matsuda hastily shook his head. "No! I knew you would. Rem told me. I just want you to be happy, Ryuzaki, and you'll find that happiness working with Light. It wouldn't surprise me that R will be just as well known as L in a few years time"

Ryuzaki and Light shared a fond look. It appeared Rem knew far more than she had let on. 

After a through catch up Matsuda left for a photo shoot, and Ryuzaki and Light lit some candles and placed the flowers before their monuments to Rem and Watari. Usually they did this in silence, but today they spoke. Light complimented Ryuzaki on how beautiful he looked and Ryuzaki held Light's hand tenderly. 

"I've been thinking" Ryuzaki led Light to the couch and curled up in his lap. 

"You do so much of that" Light teased, fingers curling in that beautiful black mop of hair. 

"I've been thinking about  _ us _ " Ryuzaki clarified with a tap of admonishment to the Detective's nose. 

"Me too" Light breathed, his face filling with heat as one hand shyly curled around Ryuzaki's hip to hold him close. 

"I want to be with you. Completely" Ryuzaki clarified, big gray eyes searching Light's. "I want you"

Light smiled shakily. He had been waiting for Ryuzaki to make this first move into uncharted territory. "I want you too. So very much"

Ryuzaki smiled sweetly and leaned in to capture Light's lips in a kiss that tasted of  _ promise _ . "I know it will be your first time and I want it to be special for both of us, so… how do you feel about going on holiday with me to celebrate our anniversary? Somewhere wild were we can just be together"

Light's breath hitched as he imagined holding Ryuzaki's hand and walking with him on a quiet, moonlit stretch of beach. Of kissing him in fragrant grass and making love to him under the stars. 

"Yes, I want that" Light returned Ryuzaki's soft kisses, "Where shall we go?"

Ryuzaki smiled and gently stroked that beautiful auburn hair. "Wherever we want, Light"

They curled up together and spent the remainder of the afternoon searching for a destination. They decided that Ireland was the place they wanted to go. With its rugged coastline and ancient sites, it called out to them. 

Ryuzaki excitedly booked them into a luxury private cabin situated in pristine woodland. It was remote enough to give them the time and space needed to explore their surroundings  _ and _ one another. 

That night, the two lovers curled around one another, smiles on both of their faces. Neither of them knew it, but the day that had just passed would one day be recognized as the day they both finally began to heal. 

It would be marked as the day their lives began all over again and Rem and Souichiro  _ were _ proud of them… 


	12. Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light and Ryuzaki finally become lovers. This entire chapter is essentially fluff and smut, so enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go! The next chapter is set two years later and will be the epilogue to this sweet, random little story. 
> 
> I do hope you've all enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it :)

When they touched down in Ireland it was raining, but the weather couldn't put a dampner on their spirits. Ryuzaki and Light  _ felt  _ like Rem and Souichiro were with them on this journey and they were determined to enjoy themselves before the real work began. R would be officially announced as L's partner when they returned from their break and they suspected their caseload was going to go through the roof! But until then, they planned on enjoying themselves. 

They would always grieve for those they'd lost but they both finally understood the importance of honoring them by  _ living _ as well. They would move forward as lovers and partners just as Rem and Souichiro wished. Kira would not win. 

Light held Ryuzaki's hand in the taxi and they leaned against one another, smiles of excitement curling both their lips. Obviously they were excited about their break but far outweighing that was their excitement about their first time together. Light had been reading up on safe anal sex tips (well, sex tips in general if he was being honest) and hoped Ryuzaki wouldn't be too dissapointed in him. Whereas Ryuzaki had had lovers before all of this was new to Light. When he'd broached the subject of his inexperience to his lover he'd been kissed sweetly and had been informed Ryuzaki liked the idea of being his first  _ and _ his only and his worries had soon be put at ease. 

After months of little more than hot, teasing kisses and some heavy petting, Ryuzaki was counting down the minutes until they arrived at the cabin so he could  _ ravish _ Light. 

_ 'I'm going to ride that dick so hard it's gonna blow his mind' _ he thought with a devilish smirk. Despite his lustful thoughts, Ryuzaki was most looking forward to the  _ closeness _ a sexual relationship with Light would bring. He couldn't wait to curl up in his lovers arms still wearing his sweat and  _ feeling  _ the ache of him in his body. Their relationship was one based on learning and L knew Light would teach him what he needed to know to become a Detective in his own right. And he would teach Light about the sensual pleasures of loving someone. They would learn about themselves and one another, for the rest of their lives. 

"I'm so excited" Ryuzaki whispered as he pressed closer to Light. "I can't wait to get into the spa bath"

Light smiled affectionately at his beautiful lover and pressed a kiss to his hair. "You have a nice long soak in it while I prepare dinner, okay, Baby?"

Ryuzaki smiled impishly. It was probably for the best if Light continued to cook, even on holiday. His food was disgusting at best and inedible at worst. It was a good thing for him that Light was so sweet and didn't mind cooking "Okay. I need to prepare for you anyway" Ryuzaki pressed a hot kiss to the spot just below Light's ear that always made him shudder. 

_ 'Prepare? Oh.  _ **_Oh._ ** _ That prepare!'  _ Light couldn't help but flush. Just the thought of pressing inside that tight, hot body was sending his blood pressure rocketing. Ryuzaki giggled at Light's reaction and calmly pointed out the window at the line of dark evergreen trees marking the location of their cabin. He loved how flustered Light was, even as he tried to pretend his words had not affected him. 

Ten minutes later they stood before the soft beige door of their home for the next few weeks. They breathed in the scents of pine and fresh rain and smiled at one another. It was perfect. Light let them inside and they admired the cozy yet opulent layout of their cabin. Naturally, Ryuzaki headed straight to the bathroom to find the indoor jacuzzi that may or may not have been the deciding factor in him booking the cabin. They left their bags by the door to unpack later and went out to explore the garden and decking area. 

"Oh, wow" Light whispered, enchanted by the sight of the tall trees enclosing the garden from the outside.They were perfectly secluded and the birdsong sounded so soothing as they stood in the soft rain and listened. There was a decking area for outdoor dining, an outdoor hot tub (which neither fancied using considering the current weather) and a beautiful display of well kept borders. Bursts of pink, orange and yellow roses blended beautifully against the lush green of the lawn. 

"Definitely wow" Ryuzaki agreed. "Apparently the weather will clear tomorrow so maybe we could take a hike in the woods?"

"That sounds good" Light agreed, encircling Ryuzaki's waist with an arm and pulling him close. "I'm going to start on dinner soon, Love, so why don't you go try out that bath?"

Ryuzaki smiled and craned his neck up for a kiss. The kiss was slow and sweet but tinged with the heady promise of  _ more _ . 

"I'll do that but don't stress too much over dinner, Babe, we didn't bring that much food with us, remember? We can go shopping properly tomorrow"

Light smiled and nodded but what Ryuzaki didn't know was he  _ had _ prepared for this important dinner in advance. He was making Ryu's favourite pasta dish and chocolate and raspberry ganache cake for afters. He'd even packed a few bottles of champagne and some rose petals to make the evening even more memorable. 

_ 'Should have picked up candles though' _ Light thought as he watched Ryuzaki race towards the bathroom. Thankfully, the cabin was well stocked and Light had soon lit several soothing lavender and pine scented candles. He was nervous so spent ten minutes placing them artfully around the cozy lounge area until he was satisfied they looked just right. He put the champagne in the fridge to chill and hurried into the kitchen.

_ 'I might not know much about sex or romance but I know I want to make Ryuzaki happy' _ Light thought as he turned the oven to preheat and familiarized himself with the layout of the kitchen. Despite his nerves Light knew that tonight was going to be perfect. 

With that thought in mind, Light began to assemble his ingredients and smiled as he set about preparing their meal. Ryuzaki had been right, this holiday was just what they'd needed. He wasn't L here, he was simply a young man eager to show his lover how much he loved him. 

He was eager to finally experience sex and the (what he had once considered useless) emotions that came with it. 

Because he knew now they were anything but. Ryuzaki had taught him the true value of love. 

*******************

As Light worked in the kitchen, Ryuzaki lounged in sweet smelling water and let out a long sigh of contentment. 

"You would  _ love  _ this, Rem" he moaned as bubbles kissed his skin. He'd already shaved and moisturized so he allowed himself a few moments to indulge in just feeling the warm water lap lazily over his body. 

He was half-hard and grinned as his eyes strayed to the bottle of lube and butt plug he'd packed. Of course he'd have to show Light how to prepare and stretch him himself in the future but that wasn't what Ryuzaki wanted for tonight. Tonight was going to be about pleasure and exploration and he wanted as little cause for stress for Light as possible. 

_ 'He'll probably be a pro by round two anyway. He picks things up so easily!'  _ The ex-model thought as he finally forced himself out of the bath. It had been a while since he'd last slept with someone and he took his time in fingering himself open. Thankfully he was loose and relaxed from the bath and soon he had the black plug embedded deep inside him. It made him ache deliciously as he walked and the plug rubbed up against his sensitive inner walls. A spark of pure lust shot through him as he imagined the tip of Light's thrusting cock hitting places the plug couldn't. 

"Oh fuck" Ryuzaki whined as his cock twitched. Light was rather well endowed and he shivered at the thought of Light pounding against his prostate. 

He forced himself to calm down before chucking on his black dressing gown (the short one that showed off his legs) and nothing else. It would be so thrilling to eat dinner in nothing but his skin, a flimsy satin dressing gown and a buttplug! 

Light's jaw nearly hit the floor as Ryuzaki strolled in, all long, slender legs and glowing skin. He nearly dropped the flute of champagne he was holding as Ryuzaki smiled that sultry smile of his. 

"I take it you approve?"

"Hell yes" Light swallowed thickly, eyes drawn to those slim, smooth legs. He couldn't wait to feel the wrapped around his waist. "You look  _ incredible _ , Baby…"

Ryuzaki smiled at Light's disheveled appearance. "So do you, Light" he crossed the room and enfolded the taller man in a hug. "Sometimes I still can't believe you're actually mine, you know?"

Light uttered a surprised laugh. "Me?  _ You're  _ the ex model, Baby"

Ryuzaki tightened his hold. "That is nothing. Nothing compares to you. You saw past all of that when we fought Kira together"

Light cradled Ryuzaki's head in his hands and kissed him tenderly. "You are, and always will be, more than a pretty face, my sweet Ryuzaki"

_ 'I love him so much. Thank you, Rem, thank you Watari for giving us our lives to be together'  _ the teenager felt tears prick his eyes as he kissed Light and clutched at him tighter. Now he knew what they were it all seemed so natural. Soulmates. He and Light were simply meant to be together. 

They sat down to dinner and Ryuzaki smiled at Light's obvious nervousness. "If you're not ready, Babe-"

"I  _ am _ ready. I've been ready for months, Ryuu" Light hastily explained, "It's just… it feels… momentus, doesn't it?"

Ryuzaki smiled. "Yes, it does" he sighed as he looked at the rose petals and beautiful dinner Light had prepared for him.  _ 'How did I ever manage to get so lucky?' _

After their main, Ryuzaki wolfed down dessert and complemented Light's cooking, doing all he could to put his soon-to-be lover at ease. The rain began to fall again and the soft patter against the window made them both relax. Leaving their dishes, they curled up in their customary position on the sofa and listened to the soft hiss of the rain. 

Light was worrying about how to instigate things when Ryuzaki turned in his lap and kissed him. Suddenly it all seemed so natural. Light carded his fingers through his hair and sucked on his tongue while Ryuzaki defly undone the buttons on his shirt. 

"Don't think" Ryuzaki whispered as he tugged Light's shirt over his head. "Just feel. Be with me"

Light moaned at the sensation of cool air ghosting over his chest. His heart was racing as Ryuzaki dipped his head to kiss him once again. His hands wandered to Ryuzaki's hips and, after receiving a nod from Ryuzaki, parted and delved beneath the silken robe. Light's eyebrows shot up in surprise as he boldly skimmed a hand over the teenager's bare ass and felt something entirely unexpected. Plastic! 

_ 'Is that… is that a buttplug?!' _

Ryuzaki's smirk was dark and sultry as Light tentatively touched the base of the plug nestled between his ass cheeks. "To make it easier for you, Love" he breathed into Light's neck. 

"Fuck" Light whimpered, cock twitching inside his slacks. "Ryu, Baby, are you trying to  _ kill  _ me?"

"Mmm, definitely not" Ryuzaki nipped at Light's throat. "At least, not  _ yet _ . Wait until I'm riding you, then you will think I'm killing you with pleasure"

Light licked his lips, mouth dry as Ryuzaki reached down and palmed the bulge in his pants. 

"Can I ride you? Right here?"

Light nodded, too turned on to speak. Ryuzaki gently guided Light back against the cushions and continued to palm his cock through his pants. 

"Shouldn't we be doing this on a bed?" Light asked before he could stop himself. Ryuzaki paused in his task of pulling off his trousers. 

"If that's what you'd like, Light" 

Light smiled shakily as he regained his courage. "Maybe later. Right now I want that ride you've promised me"

Ryuzaki giggled and pressed a teasing kiss to Light's thigh. "Well then, you'd best buckle up" once the trousers and boxers were discarded, the teenager found himself staring at a very erect, very  _ delicious _ looking cock.  _ 'Fuck, I need that in my mouth!' _

"Ryuu?" Light's voice rose an octave higher as his lover settled between his legs and gently guided them apart. "You don't have to-"

"Oh, I  _ want _ to" Ryuzaki purred as he rubbed his cheek against the throbbing cock. Light's breath hitched and he tangled his fingers in that shaggy mop of hair as Ryuzaki kitten licked the tip of his dick. 

_ "Fuck!" _ Light cursed, pleasure racing up and down his spine as Ryuzaki slowly drew him inside. It was hot and wet and everything Light didn't know he needed. "Baby!" He gasped, head spinning at the overwhelming sensations. Ryuzaki flicked his eyes up to see Light's flushed face and he began to bob his head slowly, pleased as Light's mouth hung open in a gape of pleasure. 

_ 'I can't go too hard, he'll come too fast. This is all so new to him' _ Ryuzaki reminded himself as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked just a little bit harder. Light whimpered his name and Ryuzaki groaned at the salty splash of precome on his tongue. 

"Close!" Light warned, hips bucking off their own violation as Ryuzaki playfully lapped at his weeping tip and kissed his straining shaft. 

Reluctantly, Ryuzaki pulled away. "Mmm, Light, you are  _ exquisite _ "

Light flushed, his cock twitching with longing as he stared at those pouty lips. Suddenly he wasn't nervous at all. Perhaps that was the whole point of Ryuu going down on him? He was thinking with his heart (and his cock) and he simply didn't have the space for reservations or nervousness anymore. "Come here. Sit on my lap" Light rasped. 

"Yes" like a cat, Ryuzaki slinked gracefully upwards and clambered into his lap. "You can touch me, if you like…"

Light's hands flew up to stroke down the smooth, soft skin of Ryuzaki's back before they glided over his hips. He took his lover's cock in hand and gave a few experimental tugs. Ryuzaki hissed, hips rolling seductively as he bucked into Light's fists. "So good, Light, so good, Baby"

Emboldened, and touched by Ryuzaki's respect in allowing  _ him _ to set the pace, he snaked a hand round Ryuzaki's hip to squeeze his ass. The low moan Ryuzaki made in response lit a fire deep inside Light. He'd never felt more alive in his life! 

"I want you" Light whispered, trailing a hot line of kisses down Ryuzaki's beautifully elegant neck. "I  _ need _ you"

Ryuzaki shivered and pressed closer to Light, spreading his legs so he straddled him. "I need you too. I need you inside me. Take the plug out, Love"

Light gently tugged the plug free, fingers itching to sink into that hot, tight hole. Ryuzaki's moan of encouragement spurred him on and he carefully sank a finger inside. 

"Yesss" Ryuzaki rocked against it, careful not to move too fast or spook Light. "More" he whimpered when Light pressed just the tip of a second finger inside. 

"I don't want to hurt you, Sweet" Light whispered, sweat trickling down his brow as he tried to process just how fucking  _ incredible  _ Ryuzaki's body felt clamping down around his fingers. He could only imagine what it would feel like around his  _ cock _ .  _ 'But I'm soon going to find out' _

"You won't" Ryuzaki assured confidentially, "I want you to finger me open slowly. Work up to three. Take your time"

Light curled his fingers and Ryuzaki let out a sharp whine of pleasure, toes curling in bliss as a sweet ache blossomed inside him. "Mm, yes! Light, that spot!" He panted, unable to form coherent sentences as Light's clever fingers pressed against his prostate. 

When Light could easily fit three fingers inside, Ryuzaki began to ride them, hips rocking in a mimicry of what he'd soon be doing to Light's cock. "There's- _ Ah!  _ L-lube in my dressing gown pocket" he panted, amazed at how fucking dexterous Light was. As predicted, it didn't take Light long at all to master the fine art of fingering. With a little experience, Ryuzaki knew Light was going to be a  _ stud _ . "Slick yourself up" he guided softly, eager to be filled with his lover's cock. 

Light fumbled for the dressing gown and cursed when he realised he couldn't open the cap and slick himself up with his fingers still embedded into Ryuu's body.

"Might want to take them out, Babe" Ryuzaki giggled, great gray eyes sparkling with amusement. Light giggled too, and gently removed his fingers. He warmed the gel in his hand before spreading it over his cock. He was certain he'd never been so achingly hard in his entire lifetime. He was tempted to stroke himself but the sight of Ryuzaki's dark eyes fixed on him was pushing him dangerously close to the edge already. 

Once he was slick, Ryuzaki whispered for him to hold his cock at the base. Light did so and his eyes fluttered shut as he felt Ryuzaki slowly sink down onto his cock. He took in just a few inches as first but the feel of that tight ring of muscle stretching to accommodate him made Light cry out sharply as pleasure lanced through his body, spreading out in tendrils through every part of him.  _ Now _ he understood! Fuck did he understand just how special and magical sex could be with someone you loved. It brought tears to his eyes and he clutched at Ryuzaki's hip, stroking the soft skin to remind himself that this was real. 

Ryuzaki whimpered , his body trembling as he carefully sank down until he was fully impaled on Light's erection. "Oh, fuck, I've missed this" he whispered to himself. While he'd had several lovers in the past, this experience with Light was mind blowing. He'd never felt so full before, nor more aroused. It was like their bodies were designed for this.

_ 'No. They  _ **_are_ ** _ designed for this. We are soulmates'  _

" _ Ryuu _ ! I can't! " Light cried out through clenched teeth. It took every ounce of control he had not to just buck his hips and come immediately. 

"Shhh" Ryuzaki soothed, tenderly stroking shaking hands through Light's hair. "Calm down. I've got you"

Light shuddered as he focused on breathing. Each gentle pull through his hair calmed his frazzled nerves until he smiled shakily at Ryuzaki. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. It's overwhelming" Ryuzaki brushed Light's lips with his own. "And it's perfect. So perfect"

Light kissed him again, their tongues gliding together as their bodies rocked sinuously together. Ryuzaki moved slowly, mouth locked with Light's. They swallowed one another's whimpers and moans as their hesitant movements gained purpose. 

Ryuzaki pushed Light back against the sofa and laced their fingers together. "Gonna ride you" he panted, hips rolling as he lifted himself off Light's dick and dropped back down. Light squeezed his hands, his mouth hanging open in shocked pleasure. It felt so good! He rocked his hips upwards to meet Ryuzaki's downward movements. Ryuzaki whined his approval and began to bounce in Light's lap, the wet sound of Light's cock sliding in and out of him filling his ears. 

"So good, Baby!" Light gasped, "So fucking beautiful!" He freed one of his hands from Ryuzaki's and brought it to his chest, thumb and forefinger plucking at a pale pink nipple. Ryuzaki let out another choked moan and Light smiled. He wanted to hear more of those moans and whimpers. He wanted to give his lover everything. He drifted his hand down lower, over Ryuzaki's toned, flexing belly, and gripped his cock. 

"Light!"

Light grinned and began to slowly pump Ryuzaki's erection in time to the rocks of his hips. Precome dribbled out from the tip and Light used it to lubricate his movements, earning himself a pleased whine for his efforts. 

"Oh fuck,  _ yes _ " Ryuzaki closed his eyes, rthyum faltering as he pushed up into Light's hand.They were hurtling towards the finish line and Ryuzaki knew I was going to be fucking  _ glorious. _ "Light! I'm gonna come! Fuck me! Oh, god, that cock!"

Light canted his hips and began to fuck up to meet Ryuzaki's downward thrusts. The sofa creaked in protest but neither found themselves caring. They were too absorbed in one another and their journey towards completion. 

"I'm close" Light whispered into Ryuzaki's ear, "Can I come inside you?"

"Yes" Ryuzaki moaned, the words making him bounce faster and harder, "Want to feel it. Come for me, Light"

Light grabbed Ryuzaki's hips to steady himself and thrust as hard and fast as he could. The fleshy sound of his balls slapping against Ryuzaki's ass as he lost himself in a mindless rut sounded  _ dirty  _ and Light came with a startled yell, grabbing Ryuzaki and holding him close as he spurted his release into that twitching channel. 

Ryuzaki bit down into Light's neck as his own release smashed through him. He could feel each hot spurt inside him and it brought tears to his eyes. They were finally together in the fullest sense of the word and it was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He spurted out thick ropes of come onto Light's stomach and ground down hard on Light's cock, using the tip to stimulate his prostate and enhance his orgasam. 

"Ryuu.." Light slurred as he slumped back against the sofa. He felt utterly spent and like he was floating on air. He wasn't a virgin anymore. He was his Ryuzaki's  _ lover _ . 

Ryuzaki curled up in Light's lap and rested his head above his racing heart. Light was still inside him but he made no move to dismount. He planned on keeping Light very busy! 

"Was that… okay?" Light huffed, his cheeks tinged red as he gently stroked Ryuzaki's face. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Ryuzaki giggled breathlessly and kissed Light softly. Light was so fucking sweet! "That was  _ incredible _ . You know, I have a feeling you're a natural at this. By tomorrow morning I bet you would have put  _ me _ through my paces!"

Light's eyes darkened with lust and Ryuzaki smirked as he felt Light's cock twitch inside him. 

"Well, you know me, Darling, I do enjoy learning new skills…" Light flexed his hips and Ryuzaki yelped as Light's semi-hard cock bumped into his prostate. "So, I'll practice all night until my Baby is  _ satisfied  _ with my progress!" It all seemed so natural now. Light thrust into Ryuzaki and nudged against his prostate, his body flexing and moving as if he'd been doing this all his life. He  _ wanted _ to do this every single day for the rest of his life. Being inside Ryuzaki was addicting and now he'd had a taste he wanted more and more.  _ 'I'm gonna fuck you into oblivion, my Ryuu' _ Light thought with a breathless giggle of excitment. He pulled out and smirked when Ryuzaki moaned in protest. He wanted to try taking Ryuzaki on his back. He wanted to look into this stormy eyes. 

Light pulled him down onto the sofa and clambered on top of him, nothing but love and  _ passion _ in those beautiful eyes, Ryuzaki knew his suspicions had been correct: Light was going to be an  _ incredible _ lover. Light rocked inside him and drew Ryuzaki's legs around his waist and Ryuzaki groaned softly, surrendering to bliss. 

_ "Oh! Light!" _ Ryuzaki scratched at Light's back as his lover began to pound into him with a vitality that astounded Ryuzaki. Light made him come just from his cock and by the time they'd made it upstairs Light was on him again, this time bending him over the bed and taking him gently from behind. 

_ 'I've unleashed an incubus!' _ Ryuzaki thought foggily when Light  _ finally _ collapsed beside him on the bed, several  _ blissful _ hours later. 

"Did I pass?" Light slurred, lifting his head and smiling at his lover with sleepy eyes. 

"With flying colours" Ryuzaki groaned, burying his head into Light's neck. He was asleep in seconds. 

Light encircled him in his arms and fell asleep to the lullaby of his gentle breathing and the soft patters of rain against the window. 

Finally everything was  _ perfect _ . 


	13. In the end...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light has been waiting for the perfect moment to ask Ryuzaki a very important question, but when a mission goes awry he realises that in the end, the perfect moment to ask Ryuzaki to marry him Is NOW...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the end of this strange, cute little fic! I really hope you've all enjoyed reading it and thank you to everyone who has been kind enough to leave kudos and comments :)
> 
> ❤ It's Happily ever after time! ❤

Light paced around his office impatiently and glanced at his watch once again. Ryuzaki should have contacted him by now! He couldn't help but fret considering it was the  _ Yakuza _ his lover was dealing with during this mission. 

Ryuzaki was a natural when it came to undercover work and he had spent the last six weeks assimilating into the murky underworld of Tokyo. Light had every confidence in his abilities, hell, R was a detective in his own right now, but that didn't stop his anxiety mounting with each minute that passed without that all important 'all clear' 

"Come on, Ryu, let me know you're alright!" Light whispered, sitting down and drumming his fingers nervously on his desk. Ryuzaki's live feed had been switched off some time ago, as had all audio connections. That wasn't troubling in itself. Sometimes it was necessary to switch them off to better focus on a mission. Light had done it himself ( _ and _ been scolded for it by his partner) so he tried (and failed) not to panic too much. 

As soon as Ryuzaki had extracted the information they needed from the (supposedly) secure servers inside the targets home, he was supposed to get out of there and contact Light straight away. 

Light knew even he would find it difficult to get an invite into such a private soiree, but Ryuzaki had used his own skill sets of charm, manipulation and his ability to read people, to get the invite they needed. The information Ryuzaki would steal would lead to  _ countless  _ arrests and many more lives saved. 

It was, easily, the biggest case they had tackled together since the Kira case and it was R's very first solo undercover mission as well. Light was undoubtedly proud of Ryuzaki but filled with self doubt as well. 

_ 'Have I made the right call in sending him out there? I know he's ready but if something's happened to him…'  _ Light sighed as he resumed his pacing again. He checked his watch. Fifteen minutes late now.  _ 'Come on, Baby, please…' _

_ Finally _ he received the call and he flew to his computer to answer it, heart racing and blood roaring in his ears. He knew something wrong had happened the instant he picked up on the audio feed. The pained rasp in Ryuzaki's voice and his laboured breathing (he must have been running hard) not to mention the  _ gunfire _ in the background was a dead giveaway. 

"L! Target is unaware of the mission but a fight has broken out. I've managed to escape with the data but I've been shot-"

"Where? Have you applied a tourniquet to stem the bleeding?"

"Haven't… had time yet. Nearly clear of the mansion" Ryuzaki gasped in pain and Light was gripped with fear. 

" _ Where _ are you shot, Baby?" He forgot all about protocol, something his father had drummed into him for  _ years _ as he succumbed to panic. He couldn't lose his Ryuu! 

"Shoulder and upper arm. Nothing serious, just painful" Ryuzaki, picking up on Light's stress, was quick to reassure. He had lost a  _ lot _ of blood but he decided it was probably best to not tell Light that over the headpiece. His priority was to get himself and the data safely back to Light in one piece. 

"You've been shot  _ twice _ ?!" Light yelped, professionalism going clean out the window as he frantically tried to zero in on Ryu's location via his tracker. "Shit! You're 40 miles away!"

"L" Ryuzaki's voice was soft but firm. "Stay  _ put.  _ I will be okay. Do  _ not _ risk yourself coming after me. If you do I will be  _ pissed _ and you do not want that!"

Light gulped. He certainly didn't want that. The last time Ryuzaki had been annoyed at him (the Cuba case) resulted in a two week stint on the couch. In hindsight, perhaps he  _ had _ been a touch arrogant and it had led to his kidnapping. Ryuzaki had rescued him, kissed him and then screamed at him for being an idiot. 

"Okay. Just…  _ please _ don't be long. Keep your tracker on and if you need to shake anyone call me again so I can mobilize local units"

A breathy snicker. "Yes, Dear" 

Light found a small smile tugging on his lips. It seemed Ryuzaki wasn't that bothered about being professional either. He wished he could just hold him at that moment. Hold him and never let him go. 

"I love you, Baby. And I'm so proud of you for getting that data" Light whispered, his eyes drifting to his top drawer. Inside it was something very important he'd been waiting to give to Ryuzaki. He'd been waiting for the right time and this was it. The fear of losing his bright, bold Ryuzaki had put things into perspective. Nothing in life was guaranteed and the right time was  _ now _ . They were soulmates and so it was only right they should be married. 

Ryuzaki ended the call and Light found himself pacing once again. He estimated Ryuzaki would be back at base for 11 so he prepared some pancakes, chopped some strawberries and squirted whipped cream on top until the pancakes resembled a snow covered mountain. As the finishing touch he sprinkled hundreds and thousands on top. Now it resembled a  _ sugar _ mountain. Just the thing to help soothe Ryuzaki as he got to work on removing those bullets and cleaning him up. Light only hoped the wounds weren't too severe.

Once he'd finished preparing Ryu's snack he prepped his tools ready for the procedure. He sterilized the tongs thoroughly, his heart lurching each time he heard a beep of a car outside his window. 

It was 11.04 when a pale-faced, bleeding and utterly  _ exhausted _ Ryuzaki stumbled into HQ. 

"Fuck! I'm  _ never  _ bitching about Matsuda making me do all those runs again" Ryuzaki panted as he doubled over. 

Light rushed towards him and immediately checked out the gunshot wounds, biting down on the urge to just hug Ryuzaki and squeeze him tight. 

"Shallow. No exit wounds so there will be minimum trauma. Lucky, considering the angle of entry" Light muttered under his breath, eyes feverish as they fixed on the blood staining Ryuzaki's shirt. 

"They're fine, Light" 

"That's Adrenaline talking. Sit down on the couch I need to get them out"

When Ryuzaki opened his mouth to insist he was fine once again, Light grabbed his uninjured arm and bodily pulled him over to the couch. Light ordered him to bite down on a piece of leather in a brisk, no-nonsense tone (something inherited from his father) Ryuzaki meekly did as he was told. He clamped his teeth down as Light washed the gunshot wounds with water and diligently worked out the first bullet embedded in his shoulder. In their line of work getting shot at wasn't unusual actually being shot  _ was _ . Ryuzaki knew he'd been unlucky to get caught in the crossfire considering his cover hadn't been blown. He chalked it down to experience and bit down on the leather harder as Light began stitching his shoulder. 

"You're doing so well, Ryu" Light crooned, sweat beading on his brow as he tied the stitches up and prepared to move onto the next. "This one… is deeper. It is going to hurt to extract"

"I know, just do it" Ryuzaki mumbled around the leather, "I trust you"

Light stroked Ryuzaki's sweat-slick hair. "I  _ love _ you, my brave love. I'll be as quick as I can, okay?"

Ryuzaki screamed as he felt the tongs delve into the flesh of his arm. Even though he knew Light was trying to be as gentle as possible it was excruciating.  _ 'Getting that fucking data was worth it though!' _ He thought stubbornly as the tongs gently teased the steel to the surface. The  _ ding _ he heard as Light dropped the bullet into the collection dish made him sigh with relief. Nearly over. 

Once Light had disinfected the wound and stitched it up, Ryuzaki spat the sodden leather out of his mouth and tugged Light to him for a kiss. 

"Thank you" Ryuzaki murmured against his lover's lips. "Feels better already"

Light shook his head, amazed as always at Ryuzaki's bravery.  _ 'You were thoroughly wasted as a model, my Ryu' _ as much as Light wanted to give him the ring he decided the moment had passed. He wanted Ryuzaki to concentrate on healing for now. Once the Yakuza case was closed Light planned on whisking him off back to Ireland and proposing in  _ their  _ cabin. 

But first, pancakes. Ryuzaki had certainly earned them! 

********************

(2 months later, Ireland) 

"I can't believe it's been a whole year since we were last here!" Ryuzaki giggled as Light opened the door to their cabin. It was  _ theirs  _ in name as well as deed. After their magical holiday here Light had decided to purchase the cabin as his and Ryuzaki's own private retreat. For the sake of their sanity, and to blow off some steam between cases, they made a point of coming to the cabin every six to nine months for some rest, relaxation and some rather epic sex marathons. 

Just like always, Ryuzaki rushed off to use the bath (even though Light had had one installed at HQ it apparently wasn't the same) and Light smiled fondly at him.  _ 'You'd be so proud of him, Rem' _ Light thought, feeling wistful as his eyes fell on the parchment and photograph that traveled wherever they went.  _ 'You too, Dad' _

"Light! I feel like champagne! Ooh. Come in here and rub my back…"

Light laughed at Ryuzaki's antics and strode to the fridge to grab the Champagne he'd ordered in.  _ 'I'll rub your back alright, Ryu. As well as other more  _ **_sensitive_ ** _ areas…' _

Light poured them some champagne but lingered near the photo of Watari and Rem's parchment. An idea popped into his head and he dropped a little something into Ryuzaki's flute of champagne. "I'm going to ask him, guys. I think it's way past time I did, huh?" Light smiled as he imagined Souichiro's eye roll and dry comment of 'Yes, something like that, Light' 

He took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door. Ryuzaki was lounging in the tub, one lovely, long leg dangling out as he toyed with the mountain of bubbles he'd created. Light was entranced by that long, slim leg and momentarily forgot himself. 

"Ooh, are you checking me out?" Ryuzaki's great gray eyes were shining with amusement. He flexed his leg, smirking as Light's eyes followed the play of muscles of his calves. 

"I'm  _ always _ checking you out" Light admitted with a small blush. He handed Ryuzaki's glass to him, praying he wouldn't just down it. Perhaps his run in with Mikami or his training had sharpened his observation skills, because Ryuzaki immediately squinted at the glass. 

"There's something in here. Looks like a… " he trailed off and looked up at Light, a hot flush spreading across his cheeks. "...Ring"

"Ryu, I love you. Being with you has turned my life around. Before I met you I was little more than a machine. You've taught me the importance of love and you just make me so happy every single day. Even when you're pulling a strop because I haven't turned the heating on…"

Ryuzaki giggled. He  _ was _ guilty of doing that occasionally… 

"What I'm trying to say is that you are my everything, Ryu, and I want to spend the rest of my life, the rest of  _ eternity,  _ with you by my side. So… " Light got down on one knee at the side of the tub and fished the platinum band out of Ryuzaki's glass. "Ryuzaki Lawliet, will you marry me?"

" **_Yes_ ** ! Gimme that ring!" Ryuzaki launched himself at Light, sending suds and water everywhere and thoroughly soaking him. Light couldn't care, he just laughed with relief and joy as he wrapped his arms around his lover. He proudly slid the ring on Ryuzaki's ring finger and smiled softly at the sight. Ryuzaki was going to be  _ his  _ in law. 

"We need to go ring shopping!" Ryuzaki grinned, admiring the way his ring gleamed in the light. "I want to get you a matching one"

Light hugged Ryuzaki tightly, smiling into his shoulder as his excitable lover began babbling about colour schemes and the chocolate fountains he wanted for their wedding. 

He had a feeling he was in for a very busy few months ahead… 

_ 'A very busy  _ **_life_ ** _ ahead, actually' _ Light pressed a kiss to Ryuzaki's wet hair and breathed in the sweet scent of cherries. 

He couldn't  _ wait _ ! 

*************************

Somewhere in the realm known as Mu, Nine months later, Rem and Souichiro shared a proud smile as they looked upon their loved ones on their special day. They'd watched every step they had taken together and seeing them exchange their vows felt like vindication for both of them. Their sacrifice had been well worth it to see the smiles and tears of joy in their eyes. 

"Be happy together, Light and Ryuzaki" Rem smiled, touched by the inclusion of Light's well loved photo of his father and Ryuzaki's scroll baring her name. 

"I believe we have another 80 years before they are due to join us" Souichiro mumbled, welling up with emotion at how  _ happy _ his son looked. "Let us hope they live each year to the fullest"

Rem smirked as Ryuzaki was scooped up into Light's arms and kissed rather  _ thoroughly.  _

"Oh, no need to worry about that" she snickered dryly, "They will…"


End file.
